


Encounters

by Jay_Bird23



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Also: Let the kids say Fuck!, I haven't read the comics yet but I heard Klaus can float in them, Implied Drug Use, Implied OD, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In which Klaus makes a friend, Klaus will float here, PTSD on a lot of fronts, Swearing, These kids deserve better, Timeline AU, everyone's a mess, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Bird23/pseuds/Jay_Bird23
Summary: Klaus wakes up in a stranger's house after ODing on the street (again) and can't stop running into them. As it would seem, they have a lot of the same issues but different ways of handling them.Set after the season one finale with no age regression and a still looming end of the world scenario.This story includes and original character cause I love them.





	1. Encounter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're going on an adventure with this one.

There’s a lava lamp on the bedside table when Klaus wakes up. A sentence that would probably be normal for anyone else under any other circumstance, but not for Klaus for two reasons. One, Klaus doesn’t own a lava lamp, though he desperately wanted one when he was a child. And two, Klaus wasn’t in a bed when he blacked out. In fact, he’s almost sure he wasn’t even in a building. He can only say almost sure because he was so high he could barely walk on his own last night. Thank fuck he and Ben are getting better at this whole tangibility thing otherwise he’d have been on his ass way earlier. 

His head pounds in agony when he sits up, a tired grunt of pain escaping past his cracked lips as his hand moves to hold his head. The lights are too bright. It feels like he’s in the starting phases of withdrawal, which is weird because he was only out for a night. 

“You’re finally awake.” 

  
The voice wasn’t that loud, but to Klaus, it feels like someone scraped his skull with a grapefruit spoon. “Ssshhh,” he hisses, pressing his eyes closed to block out the blinding light that burns through his skull. “What do you want Ben?”

Klaus doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Ben is rolling his. “I was worried,” Ben continues, though his tone suggests heavily against the statement. “You have been out for almost three days now. I thought your body finally said fuck it and you kicked it.”

Oh. That explains it. He  _ is  _ going through withdrawal. “Great,” Klaus mumbles, rubbing his eyes before slowly blinking them open again. “Where am I?”

The room around him is unfamiliar. Not that he hasn’t woken up from a party night in an unfamiliar room before, but this one is much. . .cleaner? Homier? More like a bedroom than any bedroom he’s been in since he’s left the Academy. The bed an actual bed and not an old mattress in a corner or a thin rehab mattress and a sheet. There are a few posters on the wall, old horror movies mostly, between rows of string lights and viney plants in hanging baskets suspended from hooks in the ceiling. The walls are light gray and help dispel some of the blinding light in the room, he just wishes the curtains were closed to help even more. 

“Someone’s house,” Ben explains vaguely. “You blacked out and wouldn’t move. Couldn’t move from the looks of it. Then you started choking on your own puke and I had to do something.”

That explains the awful taste in the back of his throat. “So I assume you knocked on someone’s door?” Klaus ventures. 

“I had to. I couldn’t roll you over. You know, for a scrawny junkie, you weigh more than anticipated.”

“Uh huh. Continue.”

“So I knocked on the door and they answered and saw you on the sidewalk. Turns out, they’re an EMT and had a medical bag by the door. Convenient, right?” 

“Very.” 

“Then they gave you a shot of something and you stabilized. They tried to get you to the hospital, but you dropped their phone and keys down the sewer grate. They’re still kind of mad about that, by the way.”

Klaus wouldn’t put it past himself to do that. He’s not the nicest when he’s blackout anything. Plus the last thing he needs is another involuntary detainment in a rehab center. That would be a pain in the ass for sure. 

  
“So how’d I end up in here?” Klaus asks, finally turning his attention to where Ben sits on the edge of the bed. “Couldn’t he-”

“They,” Ben corrects. “I don’t know their pronouns. They look like a girl but dress like a guy and got really pissed off when their parents talked about gender roles.”

“Couldn’t  _ they _ ,” Klaus corrects, “just tell a neighbor to call?”

“They tried,” Ben explains. “But then you tried to walk away and the only way they could shut you up and calm you down short of sedating you was to tell you to come inside and go to sleep. Which brings me to my next point, you are surprisingly easy to kidnap, do you know that?”

“Of course I do,” Klaus mumbles. How could he not? Hazel and Cha-Cha made everything pretty clear on that front. “Now that all that’s out of the way, how much do you think I could sell that lava lamp for?”

Ben blinks incredulously for a moment. “Are you fucking serious?” 

“Obviously,” Klaus laughs, throwing the blanket off his legs and shifting to hang his legs over the bed. “You just told me I’ve been out for three days. If I get anymore sober, I’m going to lose it.” 

“So you’re going to try to get money for drugs by selling things you plan on  _ stealing  _ from the person who just  _ saved your life _ ?”

“Do you have any other options?”

“ _ Not  _ getting high?”

“That’s  _ not  _ an option.” Klaus forces down the headache and huffs before pushing himself to a stand, content in finding plush carpet under his feet for a change. “Do you know where the kitchen is?”

Ben sighs tiredly and follows Klaus’ example of pushing himself to a stand. “Come on,” he says. “Now you can finally thank the person who saved your sorry ass.”

This earns an amused snort from Klaus as he follows Ben out the bedroom door. “It’s funny how you think living is the best thing for me right now.”

Bed doesn’t respond. He rarely does when Klaus brings up mortality given how it’s a very touchy subject seeing how Ben is dead. He should apologize. He won’t. His head hurts too much for him to give a shit. He’ll do it later. 

The apartment he’s in is quite small compared to the Academy, but large compared to other places he’s been. Two floors, three bedrooms upstairs which Ben prevents him from looking in when they pass, and a living room and kitchen downstairs. The living room is sparsely decorated with a few photographs of plants on the wall, along with the wall-mounted flat screen and the floating shelves stacked with books and DVDs. There’s a black sofa across from the wall with the TV and a dark wood coffee table in the middle of the room. More plants sit in the window sills of the two windows beside the front door, a mixture of succulents and normal plants if Klaus were to venture a guess. Not that he cares much. You can’t sell plants for drugs. 

As suggested, someone who Klaus assumes to be the homeowner stands in the kitchen with their back to Klaus, nodding their head to the song that plays from the record player on the counter-bar area. Klaus can’t help but ponder how much cash he could get for it. It looks to be in good condition and black is a neutral enough color that anyone would buy it. Plus it looks like a briefcase, which is easy to transport. 

“Absolutely not,” Ben warns. Klaus’ ogling must have been too obvious. “That’s one thing they use everyday and would definitely notice if it were to go missing.” 

Klaus rolls his eyes and strolls forward, ignoring Ben’s protests to get a better look at the record being played. “The 1975,” he reads aloud once he’s able to read the words. His eyes slide up to the homeowner as they jump and whirl on a heel. “I must say, that’s pretty basic music to have on a record. I mean, honestly, almost every basic ‘aesthetic’ bitch who has a record player has a 1975 album. It’s ridiculous.”

“Jesus Christ,” the homeowner breathes, lifting a hand to their chest and pressing their eyes closed. “You scared the shit outta me, fuckhead.” 

Klaus smirks and quirks an eyebrow. “That’s not very friendly.”  


  
“Neither is creeping around like a ghost, yet here we are.” 

  
Ben crosses his arms. “Hurtful.”

Klaus ignores him. “Anyway,” he says as he takes a moment to look his host over. “Who are you and why am I in your house?”

Once again, Ben rolls his eyes. “I just told you that.”  


Of course Klaus knows that. He just figured he should at least act like he’s normal when he’s interacting with someone that let them withdrawal in their house for the past three days. The host, he notes, is pretty much like Ben described. Looks eerily close to feminine but dresses in guys’ clothes. Not that Klaus can say anything about clothes and gender given the fact he’s wearing a skirt and crop-top. They have short, dyed-red hair that’s tied back in a messy ponytail, and Klaus swears he saw a hidden undercut before they turned around. He can’t judge their body type given the fact they’re wearing black sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. However, he does see hints of a binder on their collar that suggests a  _ chest _ , and bits of tattoos above that.  


They recover from their shock pretty quickly then lean against the counter as they send a quick glance to the food sizzling in the pan on the stove. “Jace,” they say casually. “You’re at my house cause you almost died from an OD and wouldn’t calm down until I told you I wouldn’t go to the hospital. I had to buy a new phone  _ and _ a new car key because of you. Despite what people think, EMTs don’t make enough money to replace shit all willy-nilly.”  


  
“I remember vaguely,” he lies, resting his arm on the bar top and leaning forward. “I also think you stabbed me?”

“I gave you a shot of naloxone,” they reply simply, using their fingers to pick at the bacon in the pan as they speak. “It reverses overdoses.  _ Typically _ we take patients to the hospital after that, but you decided to be a little shit and not do that.” 

“Aren’t EMTs supposed to be kinder to their patients?” Klaus asks, blinking heavily in mock innocence. 

“I’m off the clock. Yet somehow I ended up monitoring your dumbass for the past three and a half days. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t die when I went on my rounds last night.” 

Ben rests his elbow on Klaus’ shoulder. “You gave it a good shot, though,” he informs. “Threw up and almost choked on it. You’re lucky Jace made it back in time to roll you over so you didn’t.” 

Yuck. “Anywho,” Klaus starts, his tone sing-song as he straightens and strolls around the counter. If there’s one good thing about being sober, it would be his senses. Everything goes dull and numb when he’s high, meaning he can’t fully appreciate anything tasty in life. Right now, in his withdrawal-hunger fueled mind, that bacon is the tastiest thing in the world. “Is any of the food, perhaps, for me?” 

Jace glances over and narrows his eyes slightly when Klaus moves to stand in front of the stove. “Could be,” they say, pinching another piece of bacon and flipping it over. “Is that your way of asking?”

“Closest you’ll get from me, that’s for sure.” 

A tired huff and a roll of the eyes precedes the response as Jace watches Klaus practically drool over the pan. “I’m sure you’re not going to be satisfied with just bacon,” they start poking and shifting the bacon again, “so are you going to wait for the eggs too?”

Klaus smiles. “Will there be beverages with this breakfast?” he prods, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Some adult orange juice perhaps?” 

Jace grits his teeth and fully turns his attention to the pan. “The thing about kicking bad habits is to get rid of the sources,” they start strictly. “There’s nothing alcoholic here.” 

“Boring.”

“So’s sitting in the hospital after alcohol poisoning.” 

  
Oh? That’s interesting. “Is that how you knew about naloxone?” Klaus prods through a toothy grin. “You’re a mess like me, hm?”

  
“She’s six months clean in a week,” a new voice starts.

Klaus’ blood freezes in his veins.

Oh no.

“It makes me so proud to see her like this,” a middle aged woman says from the kitchen doorway, a bloody hole dripping lazily under her chin. “She hasn’t been this lifelike in three years. I’m just sad that it took this long for her to get herself together.”

Nonononono. 

“I’m glad she stopped before she ended up like me,” the woman goes on, closer this time, causing Klaus to jump away from the cold air that she brings with her. Unfortunately, he jumps right into Jace and nearly bowls them over in his attempt to flee. “Too depressed to do anything but-” 

“Shut up,” Klaus hisses, pressing his finger to his temples when his headache starts to flare again. “Go away.” 

“This is my house, asshole,” Jace bites, shaking their hand as if it got hurt. “And who are you telling to shut up? You made a statement and I had to correct it.” 

Shit. Klaus didn’t even hear them -- her? Who knows -- say anything. So much for acting fucking normal. “Do you have any pain meds?” he pleads. “My head is killing me.” 

Jace looks like they want to say something else, but sticks to biting harshly on the inside of their cheek to keep from doing so. Keeping the same annoyed look, Jace pushes themself from the counter and makes their way out the kitchen. Klaus barely sees them go before his headache flares harsher and he’s doubling on himself in pain. Lights hurt. The popping sound of the bacon hurts. The woman who won’t shut up needs to. God he’s so sore. Everything hurts. He’s sweating but he’s shaking as if he’s cold. He may throw up. God, he fucking hates withdrawal. 

A hand appears on his shoulder, only fractionally warmer than Ben’s, and the back of another is pressed to his forehead. “Fucking Christ,” Jace mumbles, retracting their hands and disappearing yet again. Luckily it doesn’t take them long to return and a cold cloth is pressed against his neck. “You were just alright, fucker, what happened?” they grumble, pressing two pills into Klaus’ palm. “These will make you feel better.” 

Of course they will. Any pills will help at this point. Klaus’ arm moves automatically and he straightens quickly, tossing the pills into his mouth and dry swallowing them before Jace can finish his sentence.Then he’s doubling again when his stomach jerks in protest. He refuses to puke. Fucking withdrawal.    


“Sit down,” Jace instructs. Their tone is still very much annoyed, but there’s a softer, more professional edge underlining it now. “Those meds kick fast but you look like you’ll pass out before they do.”

Klaus can’t help the laughter that bubbles up from his core as his legs give out underneath him. He makes a note of how Jace must be stronger than they look because they just took the brunt of his weight when he went down. “You sound like you actually care,” he laughs as Jace helps lower him to a sit and prop him up against the counter. “That’s a cool trick. Does it work for all your patients?” 

“Jacqueline is always nice,” the woman says again, reappearing in her spot in the kitchen doorway. “She’s just a little messed up after-” 

And she’s gone. The woman is gone. Poof. Out of existence just like he wanted. So is his headache, but that pales in comparison to the relief of not seeing the ghosts again. He passes a quick look to the last place he saw Ben and spots him looking mildly concerned near the record player. Good. 

“Better yet?” Jace -- Jacqueline? Who the fuck is this person? -- asks, shifting the cold compress to rest against Klaus’ forehead. 

“What the fuck are your pronouns?” Klaus asks, lolling his head to the side to look Jace in the face. “Cause I’m getting real mixed messages around here.” 

Jace blinks a couple times before narrowing their eyes suspiciously. “Who are you getting mixed messages from?” 

Fuck. Right. Normal. “No one,” he tries. “I just mean, you’re wearing a binder and guys’ clothes, but you look oddly feminine. No offense.” 

Jace moves their hand and lets the rag drop to Klaus’ lap. “You’re fine,” he deadpans, pushing on their knee and grabbing the counter to stand. Klaus notices the strain in their face as they do so but remains silent. “And since you asked  _ so _ nicely, I go by anything depending on the day.”

“And, how,” Klaus says, snagging the rag from his lap and standing with Jace, “is anyone supposed to know?” 

“I usually wear a necklace with my pronouns of the day on it,” Jace explains bitterly, poking the bacon again as Klaus tosses the rag into the sink. “I wasn’t expecting you to wake up, so I didn’t bother putting it on.” 

“And today’s pronouns are. . . “ Klaus sings quizzically. 

“They/them.” 

Ben grins proudly and pumps his fist in the air. “Fucking called it!” 

“So all I’m hearing is you’re genderfluid?” Klaus summarizes. Jace hums dismissively in response. “Sweet!” Jace raises an eyebrow at the bacon but still doesn’t react. “No, I mean it. That’s really cool cause I’m agender.” He gasps in shock and holds his face in his hands. “You stole my gender! You have three and I have none! You bitch!” 

Jace snorts and rolls their eyes without changing their neutral expression. Impressive. “You should shower,” they offer, reaching over with the hand not poking the bacon to grab a plate. “You’ll probably feel better once you’re clean.”  


  
“I’ll feel better once I’ve eaten and have gotten high,” Klaus corrects. “Or have gotten high then eaten. Whatever happens first.” 

“Of course you will.” 

“Of course I will!” Klaus says, snatching the first piece of bacon that comes from the pan and taking a bite. “You remember what that’s like, right?”

Ben straightens. “Klaus,” he warns. “Don’t.” 

A deep glare darkens Jace’s expressions, darkening his eye color from brown to near black as he yanks another piece of bacon from the grease. 

Whoops. 

“I kid,” Klaus backtracks, taking the bacon between his teeth to pat Jace on the shoulder. “I jest.” He snatches another piece from the plate and waves it ridiculously before darting out of the kitchen. “I’m leaving! Thanks for breakfast! Hope to see you soon.  _ Do _ be sure to look for me in the future. Hey, maybe you can revive me again. This sleepover was fun, right? Great! Bye!” 

Out the door, a breath of relief, a slight headache. Nothing unusual for Klaus. He’s always mobile at weird hours of the day, this one happening to be around noon judging by the sun. At least he got food out of this one. 

“You’re a real dick you know that?” Ben asks, leveling with Klaus as he makes his way down the almost familiar streets. “That was a stupid move even for you.” 

Klaus hums an affirmative as he shoves the rest of the first strip of bacon into his mouth. “I know,” he mumbles. “I’m not known for my dazzling personality.” 

“But you are known for being a shithead,” Ben counters. “I figured that you would at least  _ not _ piss off one of the people who may have to save your sorry ass one day.” 

Klaus can’t do anything but shrug. “Shit happens.” 

“Yeah. I guess it does.” 

  
A childlike grin spreads across Klaus’ face and he picks up his pace with a small hop for emphasis. “But  _ I _ know a place where the shit can stop,” he sings. “And all it takes is a little trip down the tracks.” 


	2. Encounter 2

“Vanya asked about you.”    


Klaus can only offer a half-attempted, very content hum as he listens to Luthor lecture him over the phone. He’s too high to care about anything Luthor is saying, but he keeps the phone on speaker to have something going on in the background. He could have listened to Ben’s version of the lecture Luthor is giving him to save the battery on his phone, but he’s heard it too many times to care about that either. In fact, Klaus is sure he can recite the lecture word for word in Ben’s tone of voice and everything he’s heard it so much. Which is why Ben lingers by the window, half-heartedly glaring out over the people as they bustle about on the street. That, and the fact that if he didn’t, Klaus was almost guaranteed to float out.  

“I mean it, Klaus,” Luthor goes on. Apparently he kept talking while Klaus wasn’t listening, and judging by his tone, he expected Klaus to answer. “That’s the whole reason Five brought us back. We get a second chance help her through everything. If we don’t-” 

“The world could end,” Klaus finishes, gently pushing himself off the ceiling and slowly floating back to the ground beside his phone. “You know, Five gave us a lot more time than you think we have to fix things. We can take our time now. I don’t  _ have _ to show up just because someone called me over.” 

A siren howls outside, nearly drowning out the annoyed scoff Luthor gives in response. Klaus lets himself float towards the ceiling again. “Are you fucking serious?” Luthor growls. “Vanya is hurting. It’s probably going to take longer than the time we have to fix it.”

“We’re  _ all  _ fucked up, NuMbEr ONE,” Klaus reminds through a mirthless smile, letting the air take him where it will as he floats. “We all need to get fixed and it’s definitely going to take some doing. I don’t know  _ why _ you think my being there will help speed run it, but hey. Think what you will. I’ll get there when I do.” 

He can tell Luthor wants to say something else and he can probably guess what it’s going to be. “Forget it,” Luthor finally says after a minute or so. “You’re probably too high to move. I don’t know why I bothered calling.” 

Neither does Klaus, but he keeps that comment to himself. He also wants to say how he  _ can  _ move and that a decent breeze could carry him away right now. That would probably end in another argument and Klaus doesn’t feel like having his buzz killed. He closes his eyes instead. 

“I’ll tell Vanya you’re not coming.” 

And the line is cut. Klaus smiles lazily as he rolls over and folds his arms under his chin, watching Ben as Ben watches the window. “Anything interesting going on?” he asks, hazily pondering if he actually cares about the answer or not. “What were those sirens I wonder.” 

“No need to wonder,” Ben replies, shifting slightly to make room for Klaus. “It’s happening across the street. Looks like paramedics.”

“EMTs?” Klaus sings, rolling again and grinning toothily at the ceiling. “I love EMTs. They’re so reliable. Wasn’t that kid from a few days ago an EMT?” 

“Mm-hm. Looks like they’re working now, actually.”

“And how, dear Ben, would you know that?” 

“Because I’m watching them work across the street.”

“Really?” 

“Mm-hm.”

On a normal basis, Klaus wouldn’t care. He’s come in contact with dozens, if not hundreds of EMTs in his life and never cared about any of them for longer than it took him to get to the hospital. The fact that he remembered this one is a miracle he chalks up to the drugs in his system. Nevertheless, Klaus finds himself air-swimming to the window and peering out. 

It’s strange how much someone can change in less than a week. The person Klaus watches perform CPR on a motionless, older woman on the sidewalk doesn’t remind him anything of the disaster in duck print pajama pants from two days ago. The EMT below is professional, careful in their movements and seems decisive in their actions. What’s their name didn’t even use spatula on a hot stove.    


“That’s not. . . them,” he decides skeptically. “That’s definitely not. . . Fuck, what’s the name?”

“Jace,” Ben reminds. “And yes, that is Jace. You can kind of see their undercut-”

“Holy shit!” Klaus interrupts, grabbing the window sill and leaning out to see better. “I know that lady! She gave me a couple pills a few weeks ago!” 

Ben furrows his eyebrows and shifts his gaze to the side of Klaus’ face. “You can remember someone who gave you drugs, but not the person who saved your life?”

“A lot of people can save my life,” Klaus explains, dropping lightly to the floor and striding to the door. “A lot of people  _ have _ saved my life. Not a lot of people are willing to give me drugs.”

One trip down a hallway and three flights of stairs later, Klaus exits the dingy, abandoned apartment building he hauled up in last night, squinting against the sun as he makes his way across the street. A small crowd has is starting to gather at this point and Klaus has to weave and elbow his way through to get to the front. “What happened?” Klaus asks once he gets close enough, drawing the EMT’s attention as he does. 

Yeah, that’s definitely Jace. Now that he’s closer, Klaus recognizes the hints of tattoos on their neck and the undercut exposed by the neat ponytail that holds up their hair. Huh. Since when did they have hand tattoos?

  
Confusion, then remembrance, then annoyance, then professional neutrality all flash across Jace’s face when he spots Klaus as they continue chest compressions on the woman. “I need space,” they instruct as they move their hands from the woman’s chest. Their right hand moves under the woman’s neck and tilts as the left pinches her nose shut. “Please step away.” 

Klaus laughs as Jace leans over and begins mouth-to-mouth breathing. “If you want to tell me to fuck off, then just tell me to fuck off,” he says, shifting his gaze over the area to take in the scene. “We know each other well enough that you don’t have to act professional.”

Even in his drug hazed mind, he can tell something bad happened. Not terrible, hopefully, but bad. There’s another person getting examined by another EMT inside a building Klaus assumes is a restaurant, holding a bloody cloth to his head as he answers questions. A few chairs are overturned, a window is broken, and there’s a strange hole in the menu above the registers. What happened and how did he miss it? 

More sirens sound in the distance and Klaus finds himself tensing slightly. He can recognize police sirens coming a mile away. There’s no reason for him to be nervous, though. It’s not illegal if they stumble upon you when you’ve already gotten high, it’s only illegal if they catch you with something on you. Lucky for him, he took his last pill about an hour ago. He’s in the clear. 

The thought relaxes him slightly and he turns his attention back to Jace. “Anyway,” he says, glancing to the left when a police car pulls up. “I know the woman you’re reviving, so can I please get some information on why she’s being revived?”

Mouth-to-mouth finished, Jace leans their head close to the woman’s face and swears bitterly under their breath. Back to chest compressions, more desperate this time. “Come on,” they mutter to themself. “Come on, sweetheart. Breathe for me.” 

Klaus feels his stomach sink as he watches Jace work. It’s one thing to see and hear ghosts, he knows how to deal with that. But it’s another thing to watch someone die, especially when it’s someone you know. Ok, they don’t have the most personal relationship and he can’t recall if he ever caught her name, but that doesn’t mean he wants to watch her die. 

Ten more chest compressions. Two more big breaths. Nothing. Another growled swear as Jace switches back to compressions. “If you’re not helping,” they say flicking a few pointed glances to Klaus, “then can you please step-” 

The woman appears beside Jace. Not her body since she’s still lying on the ground being worked on by Jace, but her ghost. She kneels on the ground beside Jace and watches them work with a solemn look on her face, already aware of the futality in the action. Klaus can’t help but stare at her, the icy feeling in his core returning with a vengeance. She turns her gaze away from Jace and locks eyes with Klaus. She doesn’t even seem surprised that he can see her. 

“Tell her it’s ok,” the woman instructs gently. “She can stop.”

Klaus frowns. “I doubt they’ll listen to me,” he says, drawing Jace’s attention again as they work. 

“What are you talking about?” they ask before leaning and starting mouth-to-mouth again. 

The woman levels Klaus with another somber look and Klaus knows he’s lost. He huffs tiredly and runs his hands down his face, lowering himself to squat in front of Jace as they lean up to check for breathing again. He frowns deeply when they swear again and he uses his hands to cover theirs when they try for chest compressions again. 

“She’s gone,” he whispers, shifting his focus to anything but Jace’s eyes. He finally sees the pronoun necklace he remembers being mentioned earlier. A little green tag with white words. Still on they. 

Jace’s hands tense under his. “You don’t know that,” they bite, though their tone holds less venom than Klaus would have anticipated. “It’s only been a minute. She can come back.” 

Klaus looks to the woman and shakes his head. “She says let go,” he continues softly. “She’s ok. You can stop now.” 

At first, the only sounds between them are the ones going on around them. Klaus knows he can’t make a joke like he so desperately wants to because the tension in Jace’s hands means they might hit him if he does. So they sit there, letting the world move around them as Klaus waits for Jace to react. 

And then Jace stands, his hands curled into fists at his side as he rises and turns away from Klaus and the woman on the street. Klaus finally lifts his gaze as Jace walks away. He can’t hear the words they’re saying, but he can tell they must be orders judging by the reactions of everyone around him. 

  
A cold hand appears on his shoulder and Klaus can’t even bring himself to jump. “You should go now, son,” the woman says kindly. “Thank you.”   


Klaus huffs and shakes his head again, pasting on his best stage smile as he stands. “It’s not like I had anything better to do,” he attempts to joke, eyes still on Jace as they disappear into the throng of various authority figures. “You’re right, though. I should go now.” He peels his gaze from wherever Jace when and looks to the woman, giving a mock half-salute as he starts to walk away. “Good luck.”

  
He spins to walk forward after a few steps backwards and shoves his hands in his pockets. “I need a drink.”

Ben sighs from beside him as they make their way down the street. “You always need a drink,” he says. 

“It’s the best way to deal with my issues in life,” Klaus sings, bouncing slightly as he reaches the edge of the crowd. “If we hurry, we may be able to make it for happy hour somewhere.” 

“It’s two p.m.”   
A thoughtfully delighted hum rolls from Klaus’ core and he grins. “You’re right,” he says. “It’s took early to drink.” He gasps happily as if a thought just hit him. “But we can buy pot any time! That’s a wonderful idea! Good thinking, Ben.”

“That’s not at all what I was suggesting. Don’t make it sound like this is the outcome I was going for.”    
“It might not be, but it’s the one  _ I’m _ going with!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-Ha! I actually have a plot now! It's going to take a second to get through the exposition to get to it, but I actually have a plot! Or the workings of one. By the time I get there, I'll have it, I'm sure. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support this story has gotten already and I'm glad to see that people actually like it! Whoo-hoo! 
> 
> Keep it up guys, y'all are great!


	3. Encounter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter.

It’s been a while since Klaus was sober enough to wake up from a nightmare. Screaming, often bloody faces of the deceased he has no connection to begging for help or somehow thinking he had something to do with how they died. Well, he didn’t have any connection to most of them. Tonight his psyche decided to really fuck with him and threw in some of his old war buddies just for shits and giggles. At least they weren’t able to touch him tonight. There’s a small amount of solace to be found in that and he clings to it as he runs a shaky hand through his hair and down his face. He’s almost out of cigarettes but he really needs to smoke. He needs a drink. What time is it? His hand moves to feel for his phone and he finds it near his head, dragging it up to his line of sight as the screen comes to life. 

Ten p.m. The bars are about to be at full swing. He forces himself to smile. That’s just what he needs. 

  
“Benny boy,” he calls, grunting slightly as he slowly rolls himself to a sit. “We’re going out.”

“I’d honestly be more surprised if we didn’t at this point,” Ben says. He’s still in his spot by the window and he turns his attention away as Klaus stands. “You look like shit, by the way.”

“That was uncalled for,” Klaus says as he stretches. “But it’s ok. I forgive you.” Ben rolls his eyes and Klaus grins, spinning dramatically on a heel and strunting to the door. “Come on. I got money and time and drinks to be bought!” 

Ben doesn’t respond but Klaus feels his presence as he makes his way out of the building once again. He does his best to ignore the various spirits that try to make contact as he heads down the stairs, making sure to keep his gaze fixed straight ahead as he weaves around the various ghosts of people who ODed in the past. Back down the stairs and out on the street, breathing a bit easier once the cool night air hits his face. After taking the second to relax, Klaus fishes his cigarettes from his pockets and lights one. He knows there’s a bar around here somewhere. Where did he see it? 

Ben mostly ignores his idle chat as they wander down the streets as Klaus attempts to retrace his steps to the bar, but he does answer whenever Klaus asks an incredibly stupid question. Of course Klaus is just trying to get a rise out of him to keep his mind off his nightmares, so Ben allows it and keeps his annoyance to a minimum. It doesn’t take too long for them to find a bar, but it’s long enough for them to gain a spiritual following that makes Klaus’ voice and hands tremble as he pushes the door open.    
  
“Go away,” he hisses behind him as he hurries to the bar. “I don’t have time for you all right now. Leave me alone.” He practically throws himself against the counter and waves the bartender over immediately, slapping twenty dollars on the counter and ordering “Something clear and strong. And make it a double.” 

The bartender nods and Klaus returns the gesture as she turns and walks away. Once he’s sure she’s making something, he turns to face the crowd and scans the room. Ben is already looking when he turns and freezes just a split second before Klaus does the same. “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Jace sits in the farthest corner of the room at a booth with four other people in matching EMT uniforms, a cigarette burning lazily between their fingers as they nod their head to whatever made everyone else at the table laugh. Klaus believes in coincidence as much as the next person, but running into the same person without meaning to three times in as many days is a bit much. God did say she didn’t like him. Maybe this is his punishment.    
  
A glass hits the counter behind him and he returns his attention there. The bartender leaves to make his change as Klaus lifts the glass, making sure to instruct her to open a tab and keep these coming. The alcohol burn is comforting as he takes his first sip, but it doesn’t do much in terms of taking the edge off. His tolerance is way too high to be affected by one drink, no matter the alcohol content. He pulls up a stool and finishes the drink in two swallows before politely signalling the tender for another.    


“You’re not even going to say hi?” Ben prods, leaning on the counter between Klaus and the guest to his right. 

“AbsoLUTELY fucking not,” Klaus says quietly, smiling brightly when the bartender takes his empty glass. “We’re not friends. This is just the universe’s idea of a game and I do  _ not _ intend on playing.” Drink refilled. Another grin. Another sip. “ _ Besides _ , they seem preoccupied. I doubt they’ll notice me. And even if they did, I doubt they’ll talk.” Pause for sip. “It’s not like we’re bound to talk to each other  _ every time _ we see each other just because they let me pass out in their house OnE tImE.”

Ben’s eyes float over to Jace again and a teasing look flashes in his eyes. “I hope you’re right,” he starts merrily, “cause they’re coming over right now.” 

Klaus nearly chokes on his next sip and coughs a few times, angling himself away from Jace’s approach and attempting to remain quiet. He hears Ben laugh when Jace reaches the bar and he hears Jace order another round of whatever was being served at their table and a basket of fries, then he is promptly shoved backwards into the medic when the person to his left decides he has to laugh with his full body. 

“Aye, watch it asshole,” Jace bites, finally causing Klaus to turn around and hold up a hand in a half attempted apology. Again, it takes a second for their memory to catch up and his face falls in annoyance when it does. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Klaus barks out a laugh and slams his cup on the counter, grinning widely as he motions in disbelief. “I asked the same thing,” he assures. “I swear I’m not stalking you.” Jace’s eyebrow quirks up sharply. “I swear!” Klaus assures. “I don’t even  _ like _ you.” 

Jace’s eye twitches. Ben laughs loudly and slaps a hand on his shoulder. “Nice job.”

“I’m going to leave now,” Jace decides flatly. “Good-bye.” 

Klaus swears quietly to himself as Jace turns, downing the last half of his drink before reaching and grabbing Jace’s wrist. “Wait,” he breathes after he swallows. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant to say.” 

“Sounded pretty definite to me,” Jace counters. 

“It’s not!” Was it? Fuck if Klaus knows. “Look, this was the first bar we-I. . . I found. It just so happened to be the exact same one you and your friends decided to come into. I didn’t  _ mean _ to get shoved into you, but here we are. And, for the record, I’m not that mad about it.” What the fuck is he saying. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Good, so it’s not just him. Klaus grins widely and shrugs. “Fuck if I know.” The first hints of what may be considered amusement form on Jace’s face as they rolls their eyes and huffs out a laugh through their nose. Klaus cheers loudly and points at them. “A-ha! I got you!” 

Jace shakes their head, the action causing the light to catch their pronoun necklace again. Blue with black letters. He/him tonight. “Whatever,” Jace says, shaking his wrist from Klaus’s hold and digging in his pockets. “I was kind of hoping to catch you again sometime.” 

Dramatized shock appears on Klaus’ face and he holds a hand over his mouth. “ _ You _ missed  _ me _ ?” he fake cries. “And here I thought you hated me! Maybe we  _ can  _ work out our issues and be friends after all!”

Another huffed laugh pushes from Jace’s core and he shakes his head. “As if,” he says as he pulls a capped syringe from his pocket and hands it over. “I just wanted to give you this.”    
Klaus gasps loudly and gently accepts it. “You’re giving me  _ drugs _ !?” he sings. “Oh Jacey, I thought-”

“It’s not drugs, dumbass,” Jace hisses. “It’s naloxone. I figured if you’re going to insist on fucking yourself over you should have an out if things get sticky again. If you think you’re ODing, take the shot and call an ambulance.” 

Klaus can’t tell if the tears that spring into his eyes are a result of his over dramatized reaction or are genuine. Yes, his brothers and sisters are concerned about his habits, but that typically only goes as far as telling him to stop or, in Ben’s case, punching the pills from his mouth. Or getting him put into rehab and leaving him there. He chalks it up to his drama. There’s no need to get emotional right now.

“JuSt WhAt I aLwAyS WanTed!” he fake sobs loudly, using the moment to swipe the tears away. “It’s a Christmas miracle!” 

Jace rolls his eyes. “Whatever, dickhead,” he says without malice. “Don’t make it a habit. I’m not supposed to be giving those away.” 

  
“It’ll be our little secret,” Klaus whispers conspiringly, carefully sliding the syringe in his pocket. “You know, you’re not as much of a dick as you try to make yourself out to be.” 

“I’m almost positive you’re wrong about that.” 

“How do you figure?” 

Jace shrugs. “Gut feeling.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure the lady on the street today didn’t think you’re a dick. And  _ I _ don’t-” 

Jace’s face falls and he narrows his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about that,” he says. “How did you know she was gone before I did? And, bigger question, how did you know what she was saying?”   
Klaus inhales through his teeth nervously. “Whoops,” he says, the laughs nervously and takes another sip of his drink. God he hopes they start kicking soon. “I forgot I did that today.” 

Jace’s eyebrows pull together and his head tilts slightly in confusion. “What?”

Ben appears over Jace’s shoulder and flashes Klaus a thumbs up. Klaus ignores him. “I. . . Well. . .OK, there’s no easy way to say this I guess.” He waves Jace closer. “Come here.” Jace hesitates for a moment and Klaus waves again, whispering unintelligible assurances as he does. After a few seconds and -- judging by the look on his face -- seeing no other way out, Jace takes a step closer and leans down to level with Klaus. Klaus also leans forward, close enough that he can smell the remnants of the cigarette smoke that hangs on Jace’s shirt. “I see dead people.” 

Jace leans back and eyes Klaus suspiciously. “Did you just quote  _ The Sixth Sense _ ?” 

Klaus laughs loudly and nods. “I dID!” he cheers. “God I’ve wanted to do that for So LoNg! You don’t understand!” He laughs a few more times at his own joke then nods. “But seriously, I can see and talk to ghosts.” 

As expected, Jace doesn’t believe him. No one does. Back in the superhero days, talking to ghosts wasn’t necessarily the most marketable or needed ability when fighting bad guys. He wasn’t really known for hogging the spotlight. That was Allison or Luthor’s job. He was always the lookout. Nothing spectacular. 

“Ok,” Jace says after a moment. “I guess I can buy that.” He doesn’t even try to hide the fact he doesn’t.

Klaus finishes his third drink after a sigh and signals for another. “You have a lady living in your apartment,” he says. “Hole in the bottom of her head. Sweatshirt with no pants.” Jace tenses and his teeth grind together tightly. “She called you Jacqueline and said you’re almost six months clean. Congrats on that by the way.” 

Jace chews on the inside of his cheek hard enough to almost make Klaus worry as he slowly lowers himself to the empty seat Ben was just in. Whoops. 

The fourth drink arrives and Klaus lets it sit. “I take it you know her?” Klaus prods carefully as Jace presses his eyes shut.

“My mom,” he says after a moment. His tone is steady despite the very slight tremble in his lip that would suggest otherwise. “She killed herself when I was seven.” 

Heavy. Too heavy for Klaus. He can’t even figure out a joke to get himself out of this situation without getting hit. Not good. Shit. Fuck! He can’t even offer a drink because Jace doesn’t drink. Why is he in a bar if he doesn’t drink? It seems counterproductive. Wait. No! Focus! 

He fishes in his coat pocket around the naloxone and grabs his pack of cigarettes, sliding it out and flicking the top open. Two left. Perfect. He nudges Jace’s arm to get his attention and offers the pack when he opens his eyes. Jace’s attention moves from Klaus’ face to the box in his hand as he examines the brand around Klaus’ fingers before accepting one. Good. Right? 

“Thanks,” Jace says as he sticks the end between his lips and reaches into his own pocket. Klaus takes the last cigarette and shoves the empty box back into his pocket as Jace withdraws a shiny black Zippo and lights up. “I haven’t smoked a Pall Mall in years.” 

The lighter is offered and Klaus accepts, lighting his own and inhaling deeply before returning it. “I wouldn’t have pictured you smoking at all,” he says through is exhale, thankful for the change in topic. “You seem so straight-edge.” 

Jace shrugs as the smoke rolls through his nose. “I need something to take the edge off. This job isn’t all it’s cracked up to be and I’ve seen some shit.” 

Curiosity killed the cat, so Klaus decides to see where it takes him. “Speaking of shit. . .What happened today? With that lady I mean.” 

Jace twists in his chair and pulls an ashtray over. “Some dumbass got rejected by a server and decided to take it out on the whole restaurant,” he explains. “Hit the manager in the head when he was told to leave and fired a warning shot when other people tried to help. The server he asked out wasn’t working so he made a break for it and knocked the lady down on his way out. She was too old to handle it and. . . Well. . .you were there.” 

“Yeah. . . I was. . .” 

The two sit in silence for a moment, smoking and letting the sounds of the bar swirl around them. After a moment, Klaus lifts his hand to his head. “Oh shit!” he says. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you!” 

Jace flicks his ash into the tray beside him and nods. “Go for it, I guess.” 

“What tattoos do you have?” Klaus asks, leaning forward and dropping his own ash. “Here,” he goes on as he lifts the cigarette and holds it between his lips to free his hands. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

Jace raises an eyebrow as Klaus lifts his hands in front of him, reading to the words Klaus thought were funny enough to immortalize on himself forever. “Hello and good-bye?”

“Hilarious right!?” Klaus laughs, lowering his hands and reclaiming his cigarette. “Get it? Because I’m The Seance? I talk to dead people? I’m like a Ouija board!” 

“It would be better if you had the numbers and letters on your chest or something,” Jace counters, though Klaus can see the amused shine in his eyes. “Then you really would be a Ouija board.” 

Klaus raises a teasing eyebrow and leans forward. “How do you know I don’t?” 

“I had to check you over when you were dying in front of my house,” Jace reminds, leaning backwards and taking another drag from his cigarette. “Of course you wouldn’t know that because you were, well, dying.” 

Klaus laughs as Jace exhales again. “I guess I was,” he agrees happily as he leans back. “Now come on. Your turn.” Jace shrugs and sets his cigarette in the tray before starting to unbutton his shirt. Klaus makes a sound that’s a mixture of distress, shock, and mild hilarity as he reaches over and grabs Jace’s hands. “Whoa there, bud,” he says through a nervous grin. “I know I’m hot but come on. We can at least go to the bathroom first.” 

Jace shakes Klaus’ hands off and continues to undo his buttons. “I’m wearing an undershirt, dumbass,” he says. “Besides, I don’t want to fuck you.” 

“Hurtful.” 

Jace rolls his eyes and slides his long-sleeved work shirt off, revealing, as promised, a plain white T-shirt underneath. What Klaus is more concerned with are the tattoos covering Jace’s arms. A full sleeve of brightly colored flowers the right and a half sleeve of grayscale skulls and roses on the left. Both slightly blurred. It almost looks like. . . 

“Is that scar tissue?” Klaus asks, grabbing Jace’s right arm to examine it more carefully as Jace balls his shirt in his lap. “Holy shit,” he says, running his thumb over the tattoos on the top of Jace’s hand. “What the fuck happened to you?” 

Jace shrugs and reaches across himself to grab his cigarette with free left hand. “Shit happened,” he says curtly. “Doesn’t it always?” 

Another tattoo catches Klaus’ attention and he drops Jace’s right arm to snag his left. Jace only releases a sound of concern as he quickly switches his cigarette to his other hand and allows Klaus to take his other hand. Klaus has to angle his head a bit to read the small tattoo on the inside of the left wrist. “August 5th, 2016?” he says. “What’s that?” 

“The day the shit happened,” Jace answers in the same tone as before. “Before you ask another question, I just want to remind you that I don’t even know your name yet, so you shouldn’t expect much out of me.”

The statement causes Klaus’ eyebrows to rise in surprise as he pulls his attention away from Jace’s tattoo. “I never told you my name?” 

“Nope.”

Klaus laughs once and releases the arm. “How rude of me! God damn, you’d think that my parents would have rAiSeD mE BetTER.” He can’t get through the sentence without breaking into another fit of laughter. A humorless inside joke only he and his family knows about. God he’s hilarious. “Sorry,” he chuckles as he reigns himself in. “So sorry. I just thought of something  _ really funny. _ That was rude.” 

“Better than some people I deal with,” Jace assures around his cigarette. “Go on.” 

It takes a second for Klaus to fully reign in his laughter and he’s still beaming brightly when he does, making a grand display of sitting up straight and extending his appropriately tattooed right hand. “Hello. My name is Klaus Hargreeves. Thanks for not letting me die.” 

A brief, surprised laugh pushes from Jace’s core and he’s choking on his smoke. Klaus can’t help but laugh at the shock on his face as he reaches out and pats Jace’s back. “ _ That’s _ the greeting you go with?” Jace says through little puffs of smoke, then coughs a couple more times and flicks ash into the ashtray. “Really?” 

“It got you to laugh,” Klaus says, patting Jace’s shoulder two more times before letting him go. “Besides, it’s not like I don’t mean it. I probably should have said it earlier to be quite honest.” 

Jace ponders the statement for a second then hums. “I suppose.” 

And then they’re laughing again. Well, Klaus is. Jace just looks the most content he’s ever looked before and Ben looks amused. Why? Klaus doesn’t care. This is the best time he’s had while not high in a while and he’s not about to waste it trying to get to the bottom of Ben’s moods. 

“You know, you’re a lot nicer than when we met a few days ago,” Klaus says, taking the final drag of his cigarette and grinding it into the ashtray. 

“And you’re a lot less of a dickhead when I know what’s going on with you,” Jace responds. “Talking to dead people must be stressful.” 

“ _ I _ don’t talk to dead people,” Klaus corrects. 

Ben clears his throat.

“I talk to  _ one _ dead person,” Klaus corrects. “The rest just talk to me.” 

Jace looks like he wants to respond, but something crackles to life in his pocket and prevents him from doing so. Whatever happiness was forming is instantly wiped back to neutrality as he rises slightly to grab a walkie-talkie from his pocket and mutter something into the receiver then holds it to his ear. Klaus can’t hear what’s being said, but it sparks something in Jace that causes him to slide from his stool. Another muttered affirmative before he’s grinding the rest of his cigarette out and shoving the walkie-talkie back in place. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa? Where’s the fire?” Klaus asks as Jace throws his shirt back on and starts on the buttons. 

“A few miles away,” Jace answers flatly. Professionally. Klaus has a faint memory of hearing it before. Not this morning, but earlier. “I have to go.” 

Back when he was being revived! That’s it! Wait? “You’re leaving?” Klaus asks, sitting up straighter as Jace finishes his buttons and grabs a few bills from the pocket. Way too much for what he ordered Klaus notes, but Jace drops them on the table anyway. “I felt like we were actually developing our relationship here, man. What’s going on?”

“I’m still on call,” Jace answers, turning to his table and motioning for everyone to wrap it up. “Dinner stop. No time.” He reaches over and pats Klaus’ cheek. “Nice talking to you.” And then he’s gone. 

Klaus blinks a few times as he watches Jace regroup with the people from his table then hurry out the door, gently holding the spot Jace patted.

“Well,” Ben says, taking Jace’s spot as he, too, watches the door. “That was interesting.” 

“I’ll say,” Klaus agrees, spinning back to the bar and finally grabbing his newest drink. “I think that’s the first time someone didn’t laugh at me when I told them I talk to ghosts.” 

“I’m more surprised at how long it took you to drink that,” Ben corrects. “But the not laughing is a nice change too.” 

A sarcastic round of ‘har-dee-har’ is given as Klaus lifts the glass and takes a swing. “Everyone knows ghosts are easier to deal with when you’re not alone,” he mumbles around the lip of the glass. 

“So, what you’re saying is you liked talking to him?”

Did he? Fuck. He better not have. He takes another sip.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes, you did.”

Fuck. Yes. He did. He finishes his drink and motions for another. 

“Does this mean you’re friends now?” Ben teases, spinning in the chair and resting his chin in his hands as he levels a shit-eating grin on his brother. “Cause you need some. Preferably one with some running water cause you need a shower.” 

“Can you shut up?” Klaus mumbles. “I’m trying to drink here.” 

“You always are.” 

“Ah, amen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, to those of you who are actually sticking around, please don't get used to me updating this frequently. I don't know how this is getting written so quickly and I'm having a lot of fun with this, but I also have other stories to work on. Three chapters in one week is very unusual for me, so please don't get your hopes up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, and please don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you like this story. As I said before, there is an actual plot now, it's just going to take some getting to get there. Hopefully you all will stick around to see it. If not, welp, I'm hurt. 
> 
> Happy reading, guys!


	4. Encounter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think I'm going to start a chapter for a different story, I end up here.

“I think I want to start using they/them pronouns.” 

Ben scoffs slightly and turns his attention from the hospital window to the bed where Klaus lies, the confused annoyance so pronounced on his face Klaus almost laughs. “Is that really what you should be thinking about right now?” he asks. This time Klaus does laugh. “Really?”

“There’s nothing much else to think about,” Klaus responds through their merriment. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere ‘till my ride gets here and I don’t have much else to do today. Why not do a little soul searching?”

Judging by the look on his face, Ben can’t find an argument against Klaus’ logic. It’s not like they’re wrong anyway. The hospital staff won’t allow them to leave without their ride and they don’t exactly feel up to trying to sneak out and run away right now. So lying around and soul searching felt like the right thing to do besides thinking about their next drug score. Of course now that they’re mostly sober, Klaus now has to deal with the people who died in the hospital, so they try to focus their attention elsewhere. It doesn’t work much. They try to focus on Ben. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t left yet,” Ben replies. He casts one more glance out the window then makes his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. It doesn’t even shift when he does. “What’s up?”

Klaus shrugs. “Sore,” they admit. “Plus this is the best thing I’ve laid on since Jace’s bed and I want to milk it.” 

It’s a half truth. They are enjoying the bed and the blankets that actually do their job and the softness of the mattress that someone didn’t just dump somewhere to be picked up by junkies and homeless people. What they won’t admit is that they’re not just sore, they hurt. Actual pain that makes them want to curl up with a nice blunt or a bottle of vodka and not move for a while. Rolling headaches the nurse said was from an almost concussion, body aches from bruised ribs, stitches on their right bicep from a reason they can’t place, a deep bruise on their left knee. And, to make everything worse, they’re craving a cigarette they don’t have. Everything hurts. Everything sucks.

They can’t remember much of what happened that led up to their admittance to the hospital, but they can say it wasn’t their fault this time. All they wanted to do after Jace left was enjoy their night drinking and sleeping it off in the park they walked by with Ben, not get involved in some drunken brawl. They didn’t even want to be involved in the brawl! In fact, they were trying to leave when they were hit the first time. After that, training kicked in and everything else is a mystery. The next thing they know, they’re in an ambulance. 

Now they’re here. Noon the next day after a few fruitless attempts of getting in contact with their emergency contact and sleeping off everything. Still in the hospital. Mildly hungover. Very hurt. A new person appears by the window were Ben was. They frown deeply and roll their attention to the emptier side of the room. At least they managed to contact someone. Their ride is on the way.   


“Why the sudden pronoun change?” Ben asks, having followed Klaus’ gaze and spotted the new spirit. “I mean, I know you’re agender and you have been for as long as I can remember. So why change pronouns now? Not that I don’t support you, I just figured if you were going to change them you would have done it a while ago.” 

A welcomed distraction. Klaus grins. “I figured if Jace can change his whenever he wants, so can I,” they respond. “Besides, I think I’ve wanted to for a while and just needed the right push to actually do it. I suppose Jace was that push.”

“Who are you talking to?” Klaus didn’t even hear the door open when Diego entered, all black leather and shiny knives as usual. Very on brand. What’s even more on brand is the concern shining in his eyes as he approaches and examines the bandaging visible around the gown and blanket they lie under. “What happened? Who’s Jace?”

  
Klaus could almost laugh at Diego’s worry, but they decide against it. As much as they hate to admit it, it’s nice to feel worried about every once in a while. They’ll allow it this one time. “I was talking to Ben, as usual,” Klaus answers, grunting as they force themself to sit upright. Everything hurts. They smile. “For the record, what happened wasn’t my fault. I was defending myself. And Jace is a friend.” 

Diego’s face scrunches slightly in confusion as he watches Klaus sit up. “I didn’t know you had friends.” 

“Har-dee-har.” 

  
“But seriously, is it an actual friend, or are you just calling him a friend because you don’t want to tell me he sells you drugs?” 

Not an unusual accusation given how many times Klaus has done that in the past, so they keep their snappy comment to themself. “He’s an  _ actual  _ friend,” they say instead. “At least, I  _ think  _ we’re friends. I can’t seem to get away from him. It’s weird.” 

Diego snorts. “Sounds like the most normal thing to happen in our family,” he says. Klaus barks out a laugh in reply. “Anyway, get dressed. The paperwork’s done. We can leave.” 

“Wonderful!” Klaus sings, ignoring the way their ribs ache in protest at the movement. Everything still hurts. They find themself hoping for a perscription or something, anything, to take the edge off. They’re not looking forward to sleeping on that shitty mattress in the apartment building again tonight, that’s for sure. They keep that to themself, too. “Where are my clothes?”

It’s Ben who points out the blue plastic bag of their belongings as Diego turns to look. He spots it as Klaus is about to speak and moves to grab it. Once the bag is handed over, Ben folds his arms over his chest. “You should probably check the naloxone,” he suggests. “Things got pretty rough last night.”

Klaus furrows their eyebrows as they unzip the bag. “What are you- OH!” 

Diego flinches at the sudden rise in volume as Klaus starts tearing their clothes from the bag. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he says, reaching out but not touching Klaus as he watches them fumble with their jacket. “What’s the problem?” 

Klaus’ finds the syringe easily around the empty cigarette box and slides it out, visibly relaxing when they get it out. Undamaged, still full. The cap didn’t even come off. “Oh thank fuck,” they breathe through a relieved huff. A huff which is cut off abruptly when Diego snatches the needle away. “Hey!”

“What the fuck is this?” he demands, previous neutrality gone and replaced with a burning anger. “I thought you said you didn’t get drugs from Jace. It was Jace who gave this to you, right?”

Klaus doesn’t even try to fight Diego. They don’t have the strength for it. “Yes, Jace did give it to me,” they answer. “But it’s not drugs.” 

“What do you-”

“It’s called Narazone.”

“Naloxone,” Ben corrects. 

“Naloxone,” Klaus corrects, then slides a grateful look to Ben. “Naloxone. It’s something that reverses a drug overdose.”

Diego sits back slightly in surprise, blinking in confusion as he examines the syringe in his hands. “What the fuck?” he inquires quietly. “I don’t remember this in the police academy.” Klaus suppresses a snort when Diego looks at them again. “How did Jace get ahold of something like this and why did he give it to you?”

“He’s an EMT,” Klaus says, leaning forward to reach for the naloxone and sliding it back in their pocket. “He can get stuff like that, but he  _ said  _ he wasn’t supposed to give it to me. He said it was for if I feel like I’ve accidently mis-measured my drugs and need help.” 

“So all I’m hearing is he gave it to you cause he thinks you’re going to fuck up?”

“Possibly,” Klaus admits, pulling their pants from the fray and slowly working them on. Everything hurts. “He said it nicer though.” 

They chat idly as Klaus dresses, attempting to keep the conversation light even though Klaus sees Diego wince when they do. He doesn’t ask questions. Klaus appreciates it. It takes ten full minutes for Klaus to get dressed at a pace that doesn’t hurt before they leave. Klaus makes sure to send dramatically blown kisses to the familiar nurses and makes false promises of not seeing them soon. Who knows when they’ll be in the hospital again. Hopefully with the naloxone, it won’t be too soon. They hate it there. Too many dead people. 

Klaus inhales dramatically loud as they exit, pausing only to stretch their arms above their head and grunt in pain. “Great!” they say, letting their arms drop as they spin to face Diego. “Thanks for the pick-me-up, Dee. Hospital food is the worst.” 

  
Diego raises an eyebrow and looks Klaus over. “When  _ was  _ the last time you’ve eaten?” 

A fantastic question that Klaus doesn’t have an answer to. They remember the few pieces of bacon they swiped from Jace’s house that one time but that’s about it. They relate that back to Diego. 

A tired sigh pushes its way from Diego’s core and he swipes a hand down his face. “I’ll buy you breakfast,” he says, rolling his eyes when Klaus’ face lights up. “And then we’re going to my place. You need a shower.” 

“You got that right!” Klaus agrees, clapping their hands happily as they follow Diego to his car. “This is-” 

  
Ben grabs their shoulder and points across the street. “Jace, ten o’clock.” 

Klaus gasps loudly and changes directions, ignoring Diego’s questioning outcry as they weave their way around cars stopped at a red light to cross the street. It’s weird seeing Jace in something other than work clothes or pajamas. In fact if Klaus didn’t recognize the tattoos on his arms, they’re sure they would’ve overlooked him. His simple dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt are easy to dismiss in this area considering how many people dress similarly on a daily basis. His hair is down as well, hiding his undercut under greasy, shoulder-length curls. 

“Jace!” they call when they reach the sidewalk, though the earbuds in Jace’s ears means he probably can’t hear them. “Jace!” they try again, louder this time. 

Success! Jace pauses right before he rounds a corner, turning and frowning in confusion as he removes an earbud. It takes a second for Jace to lock onto them, then raises an eyebrow when he does. “Klaus?” 

Klaus stops once they reach Jace and bows dramatically, hissing quietly when their core aches in protest. “The one and only!” they cheer once they straighten. “I was hoping to catch you!”

“I don’t have any more naloxone,” Jace interrupts. “I can see if-” 

“What? No, no, no! I didn’t use it.”   


Jace looks them over quickly just as Diego did. “Then why were you at the hospital?” 

  
Diego trots up and lightly smacks Klaus’ arm with the back of his hand before Klaus can respond. “Don’t run off like that,” he instructs, eyes floating over to Jace after he finishes scolding Klaus. “Who’s this?” 

Klaus rubs the assaulted spot on their arm as they watch Jace, noting how long Jace’s gaze lingers on Diego’s knives. Wait. They flick their gaze to Jace’s pronoun necklace. Still he. Good. 

“Diego,” they start, reaching over and clamping a hand on Jace’s shoulder. He jumps slightly under the hold. Klaus pretends not to notice. “This is the infamous Jace I told you about.” 

The tension in Jace’s shoulder relaxes slightly and he flicks his attention to Klaus. “You told your brother about me?” 

Diego shrugs and eyes Jace carefully. Klaus knows it’s just his own special type of brotherly protection, making sure Jace doesn’t look like a serial killer or anything, so they don’t say anything. It’s up to Diego to make that decision himself. “He mentioned you before we left the hospital a few minutes ago,” he answers. “He said you two can’t seem to get away from each other. I just thought he was exaggerating.” 

The edges of Jace’s lips twitch for a second, then he returns the shrug. “I hope he is,” he says, “otherwise bathroom breaks are going to be awkward.” 

Diego huffs a laugh. Assessment made. Klaus smiles, then jumps in remembrance and beams fully. “Oh! I almost forgot!  _ I  _ have an announcement!” They spin on a heel to fully address Jace again, grabbing both shoulders and causing Jace’s eyes to narrow. “You,” a pause for drama, “have inspired me.”

Jace quirks an eyebrow and flicks a curious look over Klaus’ shoulder. Probably at Diego. He returns his attention to Klaus after a second. “Inspired you. . .how?”

Klaus’ grin widens. “I’m changing pronouns!” they cheer. “After twenty-odd fucking years, I’ve finally decided that I no longer want to use gendered pronouns! I’m switching to they/them!”

Shock is the first emotion to cross Jace’s eyes, then excitement when he processes everything. “That’s great!” he says, a faint hint of a smile working on his mouth as he talks. “That’s amazing! Congrats!”

“Thanks!” Klaus says. They want to hug him. Why do they want to hug him? “I  _ should  _ be thanking you  _ more _ considering that you’re the one that inspired me to make the change and all, but hey!” 

Diego clears his throat and Klaus turns, both them and Jace directing their attention to him. “I feel like I’m missing something here,” he admits. “What’s this about changing pronouns?”

Klaus’ stomach decides this is the best time to announce their true hunger. Jace and Diego share a similar look of confusion as they direct their attention to Klaus, each with an eyebrow raised in concern. Klaus can’t help but laugh. “You guys look like you can be twins,” they bubble. “Anyway, can we have this conversation over some food? I’m starving and  _ someone _ ,” they direct a happily pointed look at Diego, “promised to buy me breakfast.” 

Diego rolls his eyes then turns to Jace. “Wanna come to breakfast?” he asks, then lifts his wrist to look at his watch. “Even though it’s almost eleven forty-five.”

Jace casts glances at his own phone, then yawns deeply and loudly and shrugs. “I got nothing better to do,” he says as he slides his phone back into his pocket. “Well, I gotta clean my fish tank, but-”

For the second time since they met up, Klaus’ face lights up in delight. “You have  _ fish _ !?” they exclaim, causing Diego’s eyebrow to rise again. “I’ve always wanted fish! What kind?” 

“I never knew you wanted fish,” Diego chimes. 

“Bet you never knew I wanted a lava lamp either.” Klaus’ stomach growls again and they spin on a heel. “Come on! I want to eat!” 

Jace folds his arms. “Where are we going?” 

“There’s a diner that serves breakfast all day down on West Harrison,” Diego suggests. “Five minute walk from here.”

“I remember that place. I had to pick up an old man who was having a heart attack from there.” 

Diego blinks in surprise. “Right. You’re an EMT.” 

Klaus leans over and drapes an arm around Diego’s shoulder. “ _ I _ remember where you’re talking about!” they cheer. “We used to sneak out and eat pancakes at midnight!” They sigh fondly and cup their face with a hand. “Those were the days.” 

“Best thing from our childhood.”

“Amen to that, brother!”

Jace covers another yawn and waves a finger impatiently. “Alright, alright, come on I’m tired,” he instructs. “I worked two shifts and some overtime like a dumbass and I will pass out if I don’t have coffee within the next ten minutes. Let’s go.” 

Klaus grins and looks over at Diego. “Lead the way.” 

And so they go, idly chatting as they go. Jace tells them about his fish and increases Klaus’ excitement to the point they invited themself, Ben, and Diego back to his house to meet them. After Jace relents, Klaus explains how they ended up at the hospital as they reach the diner. They all slide into a booth, Klaus and Diego on one side and Jace and Ben on the other. Of course Klaus is the only one that can see Ben, but they order him a water with the other drinks when the waiter comes over. No one questions it. Jace orders two coffees. No one questions that either.

“Now,” Diego says as everyone looks over a menu. “What’s this about pronoun changing?”

Klaus up from their menu to Jace across the table and smiles widely. “You’re the expert in all this.”

Jace rolls his eyes and huffs through his nose, setting his menu aside and giving Diego his full attention. “You know how Klaus is agender, right?” they start. “They don’t identify as male or female.”

Diego glances over at Klaus thoughtfully then nods. “It makes sense,” he admits. “I mean, I was never given an explanation. I just thought Klaus was Klaus.”

“Good mindset,” Jace approves with a similar nod. “Cause they still are. They just don’t want to use gendered pronouns like he or she anymore. They is neutral.”

Klaus can practically see the information getting filed away in Diego’s memory as he nods a few times. “Ok,” he agrees after a second. “No more gendered pronouns. Got it.” 

Jace nods appreciatively and Klaus smiles brightly. “Great,” he says as the waiter arrives with their drinks. “Now we can eat.” 

Klaus nods and picks up their menu excitedly. “And then we meet your fish. Oh! Jace, darling, can I bum a smoke from you? I gave you my last one last night and I’m DyInG!” 

Jace hums an affirmative before he reads his order to the waiter, passing back the menu then rising slightly to fish in his back pocket. Once everyone orders, Jace passes over a crumpled pack of Camels and a lighter. “Don’t go crazy,” he instructs as Klaus picks up and kisses the pack before sliding from the booth. “I don’t have many left.” 

“I only need the one,” Klaus assures before they head for the exit. 

They don’t know if they expected Ben to come along, but they do find it weird when he doesn’t. However, without Ben’s constant fussing about how smoking is bad for them, Klaus is allowed a slow burn smoke. They enjoy the relief the nicotine brings for the whole seven minutes they smoke before returning, plopping back into the booth and sliding the pack back to its rightful owner. “That was NiCE!” they announce as Jace accepts his pack. “What’d I miss?”

“We were talking about the recent string of beatings around the city,” Diego says, leaning back as if he weren’t just fully engrossed in the conversation. “Comparing notes.”

Jace quirks an eyebrow at Klaus. “You didn’t tell me your brother was in law enforcement,” he says. 

Wait. Klaus squints at the charm on his necklace. Red with white letters. She/her. Whoops. 

“How are you on so many drugs when your brother’s a cop?” she asks.

Klaus can’t help but laugh. Loud. Near hysterical. “What?” they says through their forming tears. “Diego isn’t a cop! He’s just a vigilante with connections.”

Jace blinks in shock and Diego looks offended. Ben laughs. “Really?” Jace asks, her tone unreadable as she looks to Diego. “You know I could be arrested for some of the shit I told you, right?”

Diego holds his hands up innocently. “Aye, no one’s gonna hear anything from me.”

Klaus does the same. “And I didn’t hear anything!” 

Jace passes the two a look before resigning herself with a sigh and shaking her head. “I swear to god,” she mumbles as she lifts her first cup of coffee, “I thought Klaus was a handful.” 

Another offended look crosses Diego’s features as Ben laughs harder and Klaus joins him. Accidental or not, Klaus finds themself happy that they introduced Jace and Diego. Their second favorite brother meeting what could be their only friend. Sometimes the world is nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Another chapter. 4 in about a week. What a roll. I love the fandom and this story is coming together nicely (in my head. It may not seem obvious to you all yet.). 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the amazing support this story's gotten since the start! I'm having fun writing it and I hope you're having fun reading it! Make sure to keep up the kudos and the comments cause I love every one of them! Thanks you guys! Keep on rockin'!


	5. Encounter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Attempted suicide mention, depressed thoughts, suicidal thoughts and actions. brief illusions to self harm. Yeah

If Klaus were to smile any harder, they’re sure their face would split. If they’re being honest with themself, which they’ve made a habit of avoiding, they know the task itself is menial and they’re probably taking longer than necessary to do it, but they’re enjoying it. Besides, they’ve always wanted fish, so they’re sure this would have come up eventually if they were to have gotten them. Of course, they wouldn’t have enjoyed it much if they  _ had _ gotten a fish or two as a child, but it’s nice now. Monotonous. Keeps them focused on the fish rather than the dead woman -- Jace’s mom -- babbling away near the door. 

Breakfast was fun. Petty arguments over the proper amount of syrup on waffles or how much coffee at one time is considered healthy helped keep Klaus focused on the living rather than the dead. Save Ben, obviously. They can handle Ben. A solid meal, the first one they’ve had in about a week, also helped keep their mind off the steadily increasing desire for another high. They felt good while sober, a hard task to accomplish given their ever present guests that make their appearance when they’re sober. What can they say, the dead are easier to deal with when company’s around. 

Diego had to leave pretty soon after breakfast once his police radio started chiming. Something about a robbery with hostages or something. Klaus tried not pay too close attention. In a move that completely caught Klaus by surprise, Diego exchanged numbers with Jace before he left. “In case you or Klaus gets in trouble,” he had said. “Or if you have any new information on the beatings.” 

Jace had saluted with a vague assurance that sounded more like a denial. Diego returned the salute and then left, barely getting around the corner before Klaus had turned to fully face Jace. “Can we meet your fish now?” 

And here they are. Klaus standing one of the rooms Ben didn’t let them snoop in before carefully transferring the fish from their hazy green-watered tanks to their designated buckets nearby. They’re quick in the transfer since they don’t want to hurt the fish in any way, but they do make sure to study them carefully before and after they shift them. Simple goldfish, larger angel fish, and vibrantly colored fish Klaus can’t name. Each fish is two or three per tank on a metal, four shelf display case that line wall beside the bed in the middle of the wall opposite the door. What they’re most interested in are the betta fish on the wall near the windows and they’re practically vibrating to look at them. The only reason they haven’t yet is because Jace gave them a task and they intend on completing it. They think it’s because they want to stick it to Hargreeves Sr. for not letting them have fish in the past. Whatever. They’re enjoying themselves. 

Jace would have done it herself, but an alarm on their phone caused them to swear on the drive home, claiming she forgot to bring her medicine when she left yesterday. That caught Klaus’ attention and they received a stern response of “Birth control” when they inquired about the nature of her medicine. Klaus didn’t prod any farther. They did, however, offer to help with the fish and she accepted. Once they got home, Jace told Klaus that all they really needed to do was get the fish in the bucket and she’d take care of the rest. She gave them very clear, very specific instructions on how to do everything and left with the promise of “If you kill any of my fish, I’ll kill you.” 

Klaus didn’t doubt it.

So they followed the instructions to the T with Ben’s help and are currently releasing the final fish into their bucket and smiling at the results. There were about thirty in total not counting the betta fish. Jace said she’d clean those tanks later since they have live plants and require more attention. Klaus didn’t really care. They just want to look. Setting the fishing net on the shelf beside the final fish, Klaus spins to do just that. 

“Ben!” they cheer, waving an eager hand to get his attention. “Come here! This is like the one we wanted when we were younger!” 

Ben steps forward and Klaus steps over to examine the betta in question. White with splotches of red and black. The only colors Ben and Klaus could fully agree on. “It is!” Ben agrees happily. “It’s so cool.”

“Right?” Klaus agree as they study a blue betta with a colorful tail. “Man, I want a fish.” 

“Then get one.” 

Klaus doesn’t jump when Jace makes her reappearance, smothering a yawn as she walks right through her mother that still lingers in the doorway. Klaus cringes for her. Ghosts are cold and aren’t pleasant to walk through. “They’re not that difficult to take care of,” she goes on, looking over Klaus’ work with a careful eye. “Shit, I would help you take care of it if you wanted.” 

For a split second, Klaus almost believes they can actually do that. Then reality hits and their smile falls. “It’s hard enough to take care of myself, my friend,” they say, forcing a lightness into their tone as they return to the fish. “Homelessness is hard.” 

“I bet it is,” Jace answers, no malice in her words as she meanders over. “You smell like shit.” 

It would be easy to get offended at the statement, but the lack of insult in her tone couple with the fact that it’s true makes Klaus laugh. They’ve done their best with baby wipes and public restrooms, which doesn’t equate to much in terms of. . .well, anything. Nothing would beat a decent, hot shower right now.

“You’re so fucking rude,” Klaus says, turning their attention to Jace as they do. “How could you say something like that to a fr- Holy  _ shit! _ Since when do you wear  _ glasses!? _ ”

Jace raises an eyebrow and yawns softly. “I’ve always worn glasses,” she says. “Or contacts when I’m working. But I’ve worn my contacts for two days straight and my eyes were starting to hurt. Why is that so surprising? Not everyone has perfect vision.” 

Why is it so surprising? Klaus shrugs. “I just feel betrayed,” they answer, placing a hand on their forehead and leaning back for dramatic emphasis. Both Jace and Ben roll their eyes at the display. “First you tell me I stink and then you  _ don’t  _ tell me you wear glasses! The betrayal!” 

A gentle elbow prods Klaus in the ribs and Jace rolls her eyes. “Shut up, drama queen,” she says. “Are you trying to shower here or what?” 

Klaus could float they’re so excited. In fact, they are. They’re about two feet off the ground in a way that makes Jace’s eyes go wide. “Why’d you take so long to offer!?” they cheer, beaming brightly at Jace’s confusion. “I would  _ LOVE _ to take a shower!”

“And I would  _ love _ for you to get back on the floor,” Jace says. “You told me you can talk to dead people, not float. So stop that.” 

Her tone is jokingly shocked and Klaus laughs as they allow themself to float higher and lean forward to lie on their stomach in the air. “You’re so needy,” they joke. “And the only reason I didn’t tell you I could float is cause the dead people thing seemed more important.” 

Jace blinks and frowns thoughtfully, then relents with a sigh. “You’re right,”  she admits as she turns and walks to the door again. “Fine. Now get to showering before I change my mind.” 

Klaus claps excitedly as they follow Jace out the door. Five minutes later, Klaus sighs contently as they slide into a warm bubble bath in Jace’s guest bathroom. Yes, they could have gotten a bath by going to Diego’s apartment anytime they wanted to, but it was easier to get high and forget their dirty discomfort. Now that they’re (mostly) sober, Klaus feels how grimy they are and they hate it. The bath was a welcomed offer and Klaus intends on enjoying every second they’re allowed. The warm water helps relieve some of their aches from last night. Jace made sure to wrap their stitches so they won’t get wet, so they don’t have to worry about infection.

After washing about ten times, Klaus leans back and closes their eyes and relax for the first time in a while. However, they can only have the calm for five minutes before the ghosts start to make themselves known. Klaus groans when the voices become unbearable and allows themselves to slide under the water. Maybe if they drown they won’t have to deal with them.

Once again, nothing lasts forever and Klaus jerks up and stifles a scream as they always do. They tremble harshly and blink harshly to keep their tears at bay. “Shut up,” they whisper, covering their ears with their hands as the voices start screaming instead of just talking now. “Shut up. Please go away.”

Three knocks on the door causes Klaus to jump and the door cracks open. “Hey,” Jace inquires quietly. “You screamed. What’s up?” 

Were they screaming? The don’t even know. It’s possible. They wouldn’t put it past themself considering how sober they are. They tend to scream more when they get more sober.    


The door cracks open a bit more when Jace knocks again. “Hey,” she asks again, a bit louder and more insistent this time. “Talk to me, kid.” 

Despite the tension they feel, Klaus manages a soft laugh as they slide their hands down their face. “I’m almost positive I’m older than you,” they announce, pressing their eyes closed when a headache flares. Their eyebrows pull together when they hear what could be considered a relieved sigh come from behind the door. “Seriously, how old are you?” they go on, opening their eyes and resting their head against the rim of the tub. “You look twelve.” 

Jace snorts. “I’m almost twenty-six,” she says. “Look, be honest, are you ok?” 

Of course they’re not, but they can’t tell Jace that. They’ve had too many people tell them that all their problems are a result of their drug use. While they do doubt she’ll say anything like that since she does know about their ghosts, they also don’t want to talk about what the ghosts look like or what they’re saying if she should ask. Instead, they let their eyes close again and try to relax. 

“How’d you get the fish?” they ask. “You have a lot.” 

A few noises of confusion come from behind the door, then relents with a huff. “I got them half price when I was planning on throwing myself off the interstate overpass.”

Klaus’ eyes snap open and they whirl around in the bathtub. “ _ What _ !?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

There’s a beat of silence and Klaus practically falls out of the tub leaning forward to wait for any type of explanation. “You’re  _ not _ going to leave me HaNGING like that, right?” 

“I didn’t know you wanted an explanation.” Her tone is drastically different than it was before, heavy and quiet rather than just uncaring. “It’s a pretty direct statement of fact. I almost jumped off a bridge. I got a fish instead.” 

Klaus pauses again. “How!?” they prod anxiously. “Why? Those two things aren’t typically associated with one another in a sequence of events!” 

“And yet here we are.” 

Klaus feels like they should stop, the dead give away being the coldness easing into Jace’s tone and the way Ben shakes his head by the door. They can’t stop themself though. This feels like something of a breakthrough in terms of learning something about Jace. They know they smoke to calm down, they have a shit ton of scars they covered with tattoos, and most of those are from the big shit they probably don’t want to talk about. Not that they want to push her to talking about it since they have stuff they don’t want to talk about themself. They just want to know their possible friend better. 

They sigh deeply and let themself relax and sink back into the water. “I’m sorry,” they huff. “I-” 

“Hush,” Jace says. From the crack in the door, Klaus can see Jace lean against the door jam and slide so her butt to sit. “I’m only going to say this once, so don’t interrupt.” Klaus straightens quickly, then turns to sit in the bathtub correctly  and settles in. Then, Jace inhales heavily.    
  


_ Three years ago.  _

_ His scars don’t hurt on their own anymore. Still redder than he would like, but at least he regained his full range of motion without pain. Not natural pain, anyway. Now the ache comes from the new tattoos that color their shoulder and part of their back. It’s more comforting that not feeling anything. He just wishes he didn’t need physical pain to feel anything. The scars may not hurt anymore, but they’re still tender and the pain is more intense than the tattoos he got before. The pain is good. The best drug he’s tried so far. That’s why he keeps so many razors by the bed. _

_ He’s tired. He’s very tired. It’s been two years since he’s been allowed to sleep through the night without his psyche getting in the way. Nightmares, night terrors, and flashbacks keep him from relaxing fully and wake him constantly when he tries to sleep. To make matters worse, he’s not as strung out as he wants to be. His high is fading, meaning he can feel every ache his body has to offer. A throbbing headache, the burn from his newest tattoos down his shoulder and arm. The bone aching soreness of starting withdrawal.  _

_ He’s tired. Bone achingly tired. A tired he can’t ignore. He hates being tired all the time. He’s tired of not sleeping. He’s tired of being the one left alive when everyone else died.  _

_ The thought jars him and causes tears to spring into his eyes. He lets them run down his face unchecked. Who care about the strange looks he’s getting as he walks down the street? Who cares about anything? He doesn’t. His eyes stare straight ahead as he meanders through the street. He can’t walk straight, but that doesn’t stop him from making his way to his destination.  _

_ The bridge isn’t too far now, but it feels like forever. It could just be the hard crash he feels in his bones, but time seems to stretch as he continues his journey. Slowing down as if it doesn’t want him to carry out his plan. Not that it matters much right now. Time could slow to him moving at ten feet an hour and he’d still move forward. The ache in his body is too much. He needs it to stop. He just hopes the note to his dad will be enough in terms of explaining his actions.  _

_ A hand on his shoulder and a loud, angry shout are the only things that keep him from crossing the street before the crosswalk sign indicates it’s safe too. The owner of the hand laughs nervously at the flat look Jace gives in response to his worried fussing, but he quickly returns to his own business once he realizes Jace isn’t going to respond. Jace returns his attention straight ahead. Soon enough, the crowd is moving again and he’s crossing the street with everyone else. The bridge isn’t that far away. The delay isn’t-- _

_ A small child runs into Jace from behind, causing him to stumble and flail out for something to break his fall. He manages to grab a standing sign to keep his balance before whirling around to snap at the child. Much to his annoyance, the child is already gone and he can’t fuss like he wants to. Hell, he probably needs to given how this anger is the first valid, full emotion he has felt in a month. The rage doesn’t die like he wants it to, and he has to grit his teeth to keep himself in check. Slowly, so slowly, he straightens and turns back in the direction he was walking to start with and glances at the sign he stabilized with.  _

**_Closeout sale!_ **

**_50% off all fish_ **

**_75% off all fish care products_ **

_ He doesn’t know why, but the sign captivates his attention. It could be the bright colors emphasizing the potentially horrible fate of the fish that aren’t bought, but Jace can’t bring himself to look away. Why is he so enamoured with the thought of buying a fish? Does he even have money for a fish?  _

_ His eyes flick to the interior of the store and looks over the clearance table in the front of the store. $13.00 for a tank? Less for everything else. How much for a fish?  _

_ Wait. No. Can he even take care of a fish? He can barely take care of himself. Two times out of rehab and he can’t even stay clean. He’s withdrawing now and probably shouldn’t be making any rash decisions. He means, come on. Can he even keep himself alive long enough to keep a fish alive? Does he have the resources? He knows his dad would try to help however he can, but he doesn’t want to be even more of a burden than he already is.  _

_ Wait. Rehab part two recap. What was that stupid step he couldn’t get over in the twelve step program? Give yourself to a higher power or whatever, right? Didn’t they say it didn’t necessarily mean God, but it could represent something you use as motivation? Could that be a fish?  _

_ Two hours and one incredibly long talk with the pet stop attendant later, Jace returns home. A brightly colored betta fish in one hand and a bag of care products in the other. He flushes his suicide letter down the toilet before his dad can find it.  _

Klaus expected the story to be dark from the context, but the weren’t sure they were expecting that. They guessed that Jace does have something going on under the surface and they pretty much knew they were on drugs in the past. But for them to get to that point of suicide not that long ago? Klaus has hit low points, but they’ve never had a problem that getting high couldn’t solve. Jace was ready to die. The only times Klaus was ever really at that point were after Dave and when the moon was falling.    


“Don’t tell me I scared you away,” Jace calls quietly after a moment of silence. “It’s not that bad. A lot of people have it worse.” 

Klaus pulls a face and turns to look over their shoulder. “Don’t pull that bullshit,” they say. “Just cause some people have it bad doesn’t mean you didn’t.” 

Jace snorts. “You sound like a PTSD pamphlet,” she says, her voice wavering in a way that make Klaus frown. “I’ve heard it all before.” 

Oh-no. Pull back. “Whatever,” Klaus says, sitting up to pull the plug and drain the water. “I have too. I’ve HeArD that repetition is  _ key _ in learning the truth.”

“Is that why you’re having a hard time staying clean?” 

“No. That honor goes to the ghosts.” 

Another snort from Jace. Good. Progress. 

“Yo, do you have some clothes I can borrow?” they call, leaning over the edge of the tub as if they were in a movie. “As good as I look in what I was wearing, I’ve been in those clothes for about a week.” 

“Some days are like that,” Jace says, sniffing harshly before grunting as she stands. “I’ll see what I have that can fit you. There’s towels under the sink. Help yourself.” 

Footsteps retreat and a bedroom door opens before Klaus relaxes, resting their head on the edge with a long breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“That’s how you handle the situation?” Ben says, Klaus tilts their head to his voice and spots him sitting on the toilet. At least he doesn’t hide his nervous judgement. “You ask about her past and then change the topic when things get sad?” 

Klaus rolls their eyes then straightens to a kneel in the mostly empty tub. “You know I’m not good with feelings,” they defend. “Maybe when I’m high I’ll be more helpful.” 

Ben remains silent but Klaus know they’ve won. Even when they were kids, the only thing Klaus was good at in terms of emotional support was giving hugs, and even those were subpar at most according to Luthor and Allison. Then again, they mainly liked hugging each other, so they probably aren’t the best ones to listen to. Besides, any hug is a good hug when you’re crying, and Jace doesn’t seem like the one to cry. 

A quick knock on the door before Jace’s arm appears in the gap and drops a stack of clothes on the counter. “I don’t have underwear for you,” she says, “but I think these might fit you.”

Klaus puts on their most charming smile and directs it toward Jace. “That’s a lot of uncertainty, Jacey.” 

“And you have a lot of limb, Klaus-y.” She flashes an ok sign and the arm disappears, pulling the door closed as she leaves.

“How rude,” Klaus jokes as they finally get out of the tub. “They didn’t even offer lunch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who did this instead of writing a history paper? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support as always! 
> 
> I would say more but I do have a paper to write soooo. ... Yeah Love you!


	6. Encounter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on other stories. Yet here we are

A brightly colored fish stares at Klaus when they wake up. Well, when they’re woken up. In all honesty, Klaus didn’t realize they had fallen asleep. They got dressed when they got out of the bath, went back to the fish room, sat down. . .they must have fallen asleep then. Whoops. 

Now they’re being woken up by a knock on the door. They didn’t mean to fall asleep, but they sure won’t complain about it. Sleeping on the guest bed in Jace’s house is much better than sleeping on the shitty mattress in the apartment building anyday. 

“Hey,” Jace calls almost quietly. “You up?” 

“No,” they groan, then roll halfway over to look at her. Them. The pronoun necklace changed. Maybe they should get one of those. “I’m not. BuT I  _ could _ be if there’s food.” 

“Diego  _ is  _ a snack but he’s not food,” Jace says, holding up their cell phone with the screen on display so Klaus can read Diego’s name. “He’s on speaker by the way.”

  
“Thank-thanks for the comp-compliment,” Diego says. Klaus just barely holds back the laughter they feel bubbling up at Diego’s surprised stutter. They can almost see his ears heating up over the phone. “Yo-you there Klaus?”

Klaus grins tiredly and sits up, waving for the phone and catching it easily when Jace tosses it over. “Yeah I’m here. What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone? I was worried.”

“Aw! There’s no need for that. I’m with a trained EMT. They look pretty lethal, so I think I’m good.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Uuuhhh. . .” Klaus feels around the bed, then looks on the shelf, then the floor. Their phone somehow managed to get under the bed during their nap and they fish it out, pressing the lock button a few times to no avail. “It seems that my phone is dead,” they sing. “Whoops.” 

They can practically hear the eye roll in the annoyed sound Diego makes over the phone. “I can’t even get upset cause this is exactly the idiotic bullshit you would pull,” he huffs. “Keep your phone charged next time.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

“Anyway, get dressed. We’re having a family meeting and you need to be there.” 

Klaus groans and lets themself hang head-first over the edge of the bed. Jace rolls their eyes and leaves. Ben sits beside Klaus on the bed and leans over slightly to hear better. “Why?” they groan. “I’ve been told multiple times by multiple people that I’m not helpful.”   


“Well, helpful or not, you’re still family,” Diego counters. “We need you just as much as we need anyone else in the family. You’re-” 

Klaus nods and waves a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” they say. “No need to get all emotional and sappy this. . .” They trail off to glance at the time. Almost six. The last time they remember seeing was two something. Whoops. “Late in the evening,” they finish. “Do you have Jace’s address?” 

“Yeah, she-” 

“ _ They _ .” 

“ _ They _ gave it to me before they woke you up. I’m about five minutes out. Be ready.”

“Aren’t I always?”

The two don’t share a proper goodbye before the lines disconnect, allowing Klaus a second to stretch and wake up fully. Since they’re hanging off the bed, the stretch causes them to slip and release a startled yelp before helplessly crashing to the ground. Ben laughs loudly and falls backwards onto the bed. Klaus groans.    


“Klaus!” Jace calls from somewhere in the apartment. “I swear to  _ CHRIST  _ if you hurt any of my fish just now-”

“You’re fish are fine,” Klaus assures, face half buried in the carpet as they glance up at the fish to confirm. The colorful betta continues to stare. “I fell off the bed, thanks for asking. Yes, yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

“You seem durable,” Jace says. Klaus watches their feet appear in the doorway from under the bed. “After all, you did find enough strength to fight me off while recovering from an overdose. I think a fall from a bed onto carpet isn’t bad. Plus your dumbass could’ve floated to save the fall.”

  
“Oh yeah.” That’s the one thing Klaus finds problematic about getting actual sleep. It takes them a while to get their bearings back. With their memory slightly jogged, Klaus relaxes and lets themself float up over the bed and swims toward Jace. “Diego’s coming.” 

Jace rolls their eyes and turns to leave, tensing slightly when Klaus grabs their shoulders. “I know,” they say, relaxing after shooting an unreadable look over their shoulder towards Klaus before starting down the hall. “I gave him my address.” 

“So he said,” Klaus agrees, then holds the phone in front of Jace’s face. “Your phone.”    
Jace accepts. “Thanks. Oh. You can keep those clothes if you want. They fit you better than they ever did me. I washed your other clothes by the way.”

  
In all honesty, Klaus was about to steal the clothes they have on now even if Jace didn’t make the offer. The loose, dark-colored jogger pants and plain crew neck T-shirt are way more comfortable than the pleather pants and halter top they had on earlier. All their usual clothes had to be flashy and colorful and make a statement. They wanted people to pay attention and know when they walked into a room. Nothing they had was really meant for comfort. Well, some of their skirts are comfortable, but they too are meant to grab attention whether they’re comfortable or not. The clothes Jace loaned -- gave -- them are mainly meant for comfort. 

Klaus makes a mental note to get more clothes like this if they get the chance. 

“You are an absolute  _ doll! _ ” they cheer, pulling themself closer to wrap their arms around Jace’s shoulders to hug them from behind. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Jace says, starting down the stairs with Klaus in tow. “It’d make me sad to think you’re the best person I can attract.” 

“Ouch!” Klaus says, then laughs when Jace’s lips twitch into a small smile. “You’re such a bitch.” 

“Of course I am,” they agree. “I’m-” Their sentence chokes off with a heavy yawn and Klaus raises an eyebrow. 

“Someone’s tired,” Klaus notes. “When was the last time you slept?”

Jace returns the raised eyebrow. “Are you really the one to ask about sleeping habits?” 

“I sleep. In fact, I was just asleep not too long ago. Shit, you know that since you’re the one that woke me up.”

“I know. You snore very loudly.” 

“I do not!” 

Ben hums at the bottom of the stairs. “You really do,” he agrees. “You sound like a lawnmower.”

Klaus sticks out their tongue. “That’s a bit dramatic,” they say, earning a small, confused frown from Jace in response. “I do not sound like a lawnmower.” 

“You do,” Ben counters.    


“I do not.” 

Jace reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns to the kitchen, the inviting smell of brewing coffee floating through the air. “I’m going to assume you’re talking to the one dead person you talk to rather than think you’re going insane,” they comment as they enter the kitchen area. “In which case I’m going to agree with the ghost and say you do sound like a lawnmower when you snore.” 

“His name is Ben,” Klaus informs as Jace reaches the coffee pot. “Thanks for knowing I’m not insane.”

“Oh, there’s still doubt,” Jace says as they reach for a cabinet and pulls out two coffee mugs. “But I  _ at least  _ know you can commune with the dead and float. You can still be insane in other ways.” 

There’s a pause as Klaus ponders the idea. “Touche.” 

Jace huffs a small laugh through their nose as they pour the coffee. “How do you take your coffee?”

Klaus grins. “As black and bitter as my soul.” 

“Cool.” Jace hands them the mug. “Done.” 

Klaus scoffs in offense, but the do accept the mug. “You were supposed to crack a joke about how sweet I am.” 

“I make it a point not to lie to people like that.”

The two share a light laugh as Klaus releases Jace and floats away, always staying within arm’s reach in case they wanted to hitch another ride. They chat until a knock on the front door cuts them off. “Get on the floor,” Jace instructs as they set their mug on the counter and head to the door. “We have to at least  _ act  _ normal when people are around.” 

Klaus laughs, but they do let themself relent to gravity and lower back to the floor. “You seem pretty normal to me,” they say. “No acting required.”

“That means my acting is working.” Jace reaches the door and places a hand on the knob. “Who is it?” 

From this distance, Klaus doesn’t hear a clear answer. However, the pitch sounds like Diego’s and Jace opens the door to confirm just that. “Hey,” he greets, stepping inside as Jace moves aside to let him in. “Sorry for the short notice. It just-” 

Jace shakes their head and yawns again. “Don’t worry about it,” they assure. “We weren’t doing anything important.” 

Klaus lifts a finger and brings all attention to themself. “I was asleep,” they announce. “That’s pretty important.” 

“Wow, Klaus,” Diego starts, his tone hinting at a joke. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you so clean. Shit, you actually look like a functioning member of society for once in your life.” 

Klaus offers a half-hearted eye roll at the joke as they take a sip from their coffee. “Ha-ha,” they say as they finish. “For the record, people like me do provide a lot of jobs in society. Without addicts, EMTs wouldn’t have frequent customers-”

“That’s not necessarily a good thing.” 

“-police wouldn’t have easy busts-” 

“Still not a positive.”

“ _ -and _ AA and the rehab twelve-step program wouldn’t have such backing.” 

“They wouldn’t need to be a thing if addicts weren’t addicts.” 

Jace makes their way back to the kitchen and snags their mug again. “Besides, neither of those programs work properly without support, and a lot of addicts can’t find a steady support system. Hell, it took me three times in each to get my shit fully together.” 

Diego and Klaus share a look of owl-eyed surprise at the revolation. Klaus finds themself wondering why they’re surprised since they pretty much knew Jace used to be an addict. Plus they’ve been in rehab at  _ least _ ten times themself. Three is a cakewalk. 

“‘Don’t let Diego say anything,” Ben chimes quickly, giving a hesitant nod toward Jace for explanation. “They’re nervous. You probably shouldn’t make it a big deal.”

Ben’s right, as per usual. Jace does look nervous. Like they probably shouldn’t have said anything and didn’t actually mean to. Touchy subjects and all. It’s a good thing Klaus is an expert in changing subjects. 

“Hey! Can we get breakfast food again after the meeting?” they ask loudly. “I’m craving chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Diego blinks and Klaus sends him a meaningful look. Luckily Diego catches on quick and Klaus doesn’t need to explain themself. “Right,” he says, looking between Jace and Klaus and nodding a few times. “We do need to go. You know how Five gets when we keep him waiting.” He steadies his attention on Jace. “You’re free to join us for dinner if you’d like. For taking care of Klaus. But we have to go.” 

Jace almost looks relieved as they raise their mug in understanding. “Have a nice meeting,” they say. “I’m about to crash, but if you all after the meeting and I answer, I’ll go.” 

Diego flashes one of his rare, winning smiles and nods. “Sounds like a plan.” He shifts his look to Klaus. “Let’s go.” 

Klaus gives an indignant squawk and holds up their coffee mug. “I’m not finished!” 

“Just take it to go,” Jace instructs. “With the way things are going, we’re bound to run into each other again at some point. I’ll just get it back then assuming you don’t break it.” 

Diego smiles again and nods at Klaus. “See. Works out. Let’s go.” 

Klaus frowns, but allows themself to float up and swim across the peninsula to Diego. “FiNe!” they relent. “Let’s get this over with so we can  _ eat _ !” They hook an arm through Diego’s and  lower themself to the ground, then wave their mug in Jace’s direction with a bright grin. “I’ll end up seeing you soon, Jacey! Byeeeee!” 

“See ya soon,” Jace says. They then yawn deeply and set their mug aside to wave. “Hopefully it’s not on my shift, but who knows at this point.” 

“I’ll try to keep hi- them in check,” Diego adds, catching himself mid-word and flashing Klaus an apologetic look. Klaus acknowledges the correction with a nod and Diego seems to almost slump in relief. “Cool. Let’s get going before Five actually kills us.” He flashes Jace a salute and Jace returns it before he turns and guides Klaus out the door. “See ya.” 

“Later guys.” 

Diego leads Klaus out the door and to his car, Diego getting behind the wheel as Klaus climbs in the backseat with Ben. Once Diego gets them moving, Klaus leans forward and rests their elbows on the seat beside Diego. “I think Jace  _ likes you _ ,” they tease, grinning happily as Diego’s ears turn red. “I mean, ReAlLy. I’ve know them for about a week now and they’ve never  _ once _ called ME a snack. You pop in once and all of a sudden you’re the hottest shit on the block? What’s wrong with the world? I’m ClEaRlY the hottest Hargreeves sibling.” 

“Shu-shut up,” Diego says. His tone doesn’t hold the normal amount of bite it usually does when he makes the statement and he stuttered, so Klaus just laughs. “Sit b-back. A-a-and put on your fu-fucking seatbelt.” 

Klaus continues to laugh as they do as instructed, ignoring Ben’s prodding elbow trying to silence them. “Whatever you say, brother dear,” they sing. “Whatever you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I'm on break now! College sucks! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all to everyone who continues to leave comments and kudos on this story. I really enjoy reading all of your feedback and feeling the general good vibes! Keep up the good work guys! I really enjoy writing this and to see that you all enjoy reading it makes my entire week sometimes. 
> 
> Slight spoiler for next chapter, we have hints of the actual plot! Yay! Thanks for sticking around this long! Hopefully you'll stick around longer and we can figure out how to end this! 
> 
> I love you all! Keep on keeping on if you wanna see more of this! If not, then suffer cause I'm on a roll! 
> 
> Love you!


	7. Miss 1

Five’s head turns as the front door opens, then he rolls his eyes and waves an arm in their direction as Diego and Klaus walk in. “Look who  _ finally _ decided to show up,” he says, drawing out the syllables for sarcastic emphasis. “I’m glad you could finally pull yourselves away from whatever bullshit you’re so consumed with so we can work on stopping the apocalypse again!” 

Klaus pushes out a laugh as they float over to the nearest flat surface, in this case the kitchen island, and sit on it. “Calm down, ChAmP,” they say through a bright grin. “We have a month and a half before any of the shit is supposed to start again.”

“Had!” Five corrects, glaring daggers at Klaus as he folds his arms over his chest. “We HAD a month and a half. Now we have a month.”

“Still more of a warning than we had before.”

Five bite the inside of his cheek to keep from responding. Klaus blows him a kiss. 

“Ok you two,” Luthor says, ever the “voice of reason” in arguments. “Klaus, Five is right. We need to focus on the task at hand.”

“What do we even have to do?” Diego asks, nodding at Vanya as he takes a seat beside Allison on the couch. “I mean, we’ve already pretty much fucked the timeline. I’m not where I was before the apocalypse.”

Klaus makes an agreeing sound as they point a finger in Diego’s direction. “He’s right. This time last apocalypse, I was getting checked into rehab again.” They switch their attention to Luthor. “Weren’t you on the  _ moon _ ?” Then to Vanya. “And I can almost GuArAnTEE you aren’t in the same spot you were last time, Am I RiGhT?” 

There’s a slight tension in the air as Klaus’ words sink in. Everyone knows they’re right. Nothing is the same it was before. Allison rented a townhouse in the city big enough to fit everyone comfortably. Vanya and Allison share a room since they get along pretty well while Five, Luthor, and Diego get their own because the house would burn if they were to share. Diego still rents out the apartment at the gym, but he spends a majority of the time at the house with everyone. He often extends an invitation to stay over to Klaus whenever he gets the chance, but Klaus almost always turns it down. Diego doesn’t let them get high. 

The arrangement came around shortly after everyone regained footing after Five’s jump. Everyone agreed that the extra time they were given means more time to straighten everything out, which meant starting to rebuild proper family bonds. They also agreed that living together under Reginald’s roof was probably the  _ worst _ thing they could possibly do, thus the townhouse. Diego was a bit reluctant to leave Mom by herself, but came around eventually and still goes by to visit on a near daily basis. 

Next was everyone’s list of problems and obviously that’s going to take a while. However, they are making progress. Vanya’s making progress in training her powers. Allison is doing her best to get visitation with her daughter while staying with the family. Luthor is less dependant on the opinion of their father. Five makes attempts at not snapping at anyone for not understanding when he talks about time travel or the aftermath of the apocalypse. Diego tries not to act solely off of irrational emotions when he gets upset. All of them are trying to be more open with their problems and actually support each other in their times of need. 

Klaus can admit they’re the only one not really making progress on dealing with their problems. Drugs and alcohol are tough to get rid of when you have dead people screaming at you at all hours of the day and night. The only reason they’re not high or drunk right now is the fact they’ve had distractions for the past few hours. They’re already planning on getting something as soon as the meeting is over before the spirits really start acting up. Besides, there’s not a lot of people who know what war-induced PTSD is like unless they have it themself. 

God they need a drink.

“Klaus is right,” Allison says after a moment. “We’re already changed a lot of the lead up to the seven day deadline. Maybe-”

“It’s not enough,” Five interrupts. “Trust me, as soon as the Handler and the Commission catch wind of everything, they’ll send someone to fix it.”

“But we’re together now,” Luthor says. “We have a chance.” 

“We thought that when they attack the house before,” Diego reminds. “Look how that turned out.” 

Klaus can’t help but shiver at the memory.    


“Either way, we have to be ready,” Five continues. “Together or not, the Commission is going to make sure the apocalypse happens. They’re convinced it’s a fixed point in time and will do anything to push the pieces toward it.”

Vanya, who remained characteristically silent through the whole conversation, finally steps forward from her spot against the wall. “Maybe I should leave then,” she suggests quietly. “The end of the world is my fault. Everything happened because I let Leonard-”

“No,” Allison, Diego, and Ben interrupt firmly.    


“No one blames you,” Diego says.    
“Yeah,” Allison agrees. “You just did what Leonard wanted you to. In a way, we all did.” 

Five huffs through his nose. “Leonard or no Leonard, the Handler will make something happen to set the apocalypse in motion.”

Diego waves a hand in his direction. “Then what do we do? We don’t know what’s going to happen in this future. We don’t have a roadmap anymore. Shit, I’m not convinced we ever did.”

“We don’t,” Five relents. “But we still need to look out for signs. We need to stick together if we have even a remote chance of stopping this.”

Klaus snorts slightly and moves their hand to fiddle with Dave’s dog tags hanging around their neck. Thank whatever they managed to keep them during the jump. “Look how well that turned out the first time,” they point out, then direct their attention to Vanya. “No offense.” 

Vanya manages a small smile. “None taken. You’re right. Things went to shit before.”

“Because we took too long to get together and let everything get out of hand,” Allison insists. “We’re together now. We know what may happen when if we seperate. I think we have a good chance now. We just need to keep together.” 

Diego looks to Five. “That sound right?”

Five ponders the thought, though he doesn’t look happy to do so. “I suppose,” he relents. “A series of misunderstandings stemming from childhood trauma no one wanted to address. Now that we’re together,” he pauses to send a pointed look in Klaus’ direction, “mostly, and actually talking, a lot of the problems leading to the end has the potential to end before they even start.” 

Klaus lets out a delighted ‘ah’ and motions to Five for emphasis. “See. Good.” 

“That doesn’t  _ mean  _ the Handler won’t set up more shit for us to fuck ourselves up with,” Five bites. “Dodging one bullet doesn’t mean there aren’t other guns. We just don’t know what we’re looking for anymore.”

Allison looks at Klaus, an almost pleading look in her eye that makes Klaus raise a curious eyebrow. “Klaus, I really wish you’d stay with us,” she says. “The last thing we need is another repeat of what happened the last time no one was looking out for you.”

“ _ Actually _ , my darling sister,” Klaus counters. “I  _ do _ have someone looking out for me.”

“Diego doesn’t count,” Luthor chimes. 

Klaus rolls their eyes. “I’m not talking about Diego. While you sad sacks were sitting around getting depressed about the end of the world,  _ I _ made a friend.” 

“Drug dealers aren’t friends.” 

Klaus twists their torso and point a finger at Luthor. “It’s  _ not  _ a drug dealer!” they announce proudly. “They’re an EMT!”   


“I can vouch,” Diego adds, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “They’re clean.”

The remaining siblings, minus Ben, examine the two carefully, probably looking for any signs deception in their words. Again, just like with Diego, Klaus doesn’t blame them. Not a lot of the people they could consider friends aren’t drug dealers. In fact, they can’t name anyone they could consider an actual friend besides Jace. Everyone else is just people they can get high with. Maybe they should work on that.    


Later. They’re too sober to be making any life changes right now. 

“As hard as it is to believe,” Allison says after a moment. “I. . .do.”

“So do I,” Vanya says, passing Klaus an encouraging smile as she speaks. “I’m happy for you.” 

The genuine warmth in her tone almost makes Klaus tear up, but they cover quickly by clasping their hands over their heart. “Aw, thanks sis!” they cheer. “I’m happy too!” 

Luthor folds his arms over his chest. “And you said they were an EMT?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“So you met him-”

“Them,” Klaus corrects. “They use different pronouns all the time, but it was they the last time I saw them, like, twenty minutes ago.” 

Luthor passes a look around the room. “Ok,” he says. “So you met. . .them?” Klaus nods. “Them. On a ride to the hospital and decided you wanted them to stick around?”

“Actually, it’s a lot less complicated than that. I woke up in their house-” 

Luthor presses his eyes closed and turns away in disgust. “Jesus, Klaus, keep it to yourself.”

“It wasn’t like that!” Klaus defends, trying to keep the hurt and offense from spilling into their tone. “I passed out on the street and they let me stay in their house!”

Diego lifts a finger. “Again, can vouch. They told me themself.”

Allison turns to Diego. “So you’ve actually met this. . EMT? In person?”

“Yup.”

Five waves his hands in frustration. “Hello!” he starts once he has everyone’s attention. “In case you’ve all forgotten, we’re coming up on the end of the world! If you can’t keep your shit together, I can stop it myself!”

“That’s how we ended up failing in the first place,” Vanya says. “Everyone tried to work everything out alone, remember?”    
Another tense silence at the undeniable truth. 

“Look, the main cause of the apocalypse was me not knowing how to control my powers,” she goes on. “I’m getting better at that now. We already have an advantage, right?”

Everyone turns to Five, who ponders the thought for a moment before shrugging. “I suppose,” he relents. “But we shouldn’t get too confident. We still don’t know what tricks anyone has up their sleeve.”

“We can handle it,” Luthor says, glancing around the room before locking eyes with Vanya. “We have each other now.”

Klaus groans loudly and lies down to face the ceiling. “Why must we  _ always  _ get sApPY when we’re together?” they ask. “It’s either  _ sap  _ or  _ anger _ . Why can’t we all just be chill?” 

Diego smirks as everyone else rolls their eyes. 

“Look, Klaus is right,” Vanya agrees. “It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we have dinner and go to bed. We can focus on everything else in the morning.” 

“Diego and I already have plans for dinner,” Klaus announces happily. “We’re going to get breakfast with Jace!”   


Allison, Luthor, and Five all pass a curious look to Diego, who shrugs and leans back again. “They really like their friend.” 

“I’m kind of curious about this. . . what’s their name? Jace?” Allison admits. “Maybe I’ll tag along to meet them.”

“Maybe I will too,” Luthor says. “There’s not a lot of people willing to put up with Klaus’ bullshit for more than an hour at a time.”

“So everyone just decided to tag along with me and  _ my _ friend?” Klaus says, sitting up and floating so they can sit cross legged above the island. “How exactly does that work?”

“We all just want to see this not drug dealer you call friend,” Five sums. “Pardon our doubt, but we’re having a hard time believing you. And Diego isn’t really a reliable source given how often he goes along with your bullshit.” 

“Not my drug hiding bullshit,” Klaus reminds quickly. “He’s pretty strict on that.” 

“Still,” Allison says. “Breakfast is the best option we have so far. Besides, it might be fun having a family outing like this. Like when we used to sneak out when we were kids.” 

Vanya smiles at the memory. Those  _ were  _ the only family outings that wasn’t about using powers or making an appearance. Those outings were pretty much the only times Vanya ever felt included in the family. With that in mind, Klaus sighs in defeat. “FiNe!” they declare tiredly. “You all can come! Let me tell Jace.” 

Allison smiles and rises from the couch. “Great,” she says. “We’ll get ready and we can leave in five minutes.” 

Klaus hums non-commentally and sides their phone from their pocket. “Wait. Diego, gimme the number.”   
Diego raises an eyebrow as he fishs his phone from his pocket. “You don’t have it yet? I’m surprised. With all the time you two seem to spend together.” He reads out the number then dials it on his own phone. “I got it.”

“Thanks,” Klaus says, “cause my phone just died.” 

Diego rolls his eyes as he listens to the phone ring and ring. Then Diego frowns in confusion and holds the phone away from his ear. “Why do they have an emergency services voicemail set up?” he asks. 

Klaus shrugs. “They ArE  _ technically  _ an emergency service.”   
“Being your second emergency contact doesn’t count.”

“They aren’t my emergency contact!” 

“They should be. Anyway, I think they’re asleep. They did say they were ready to crash before we left.” 

“What a bum,” Klaus says. “Lets go wake them up. They’ve been awake for this long, they can last a bit longer I’m sure.”

“We’re not waking them up,” Diego says. “They have more important things to do than eat breakfast with us again. I’m sure you’ll end up running into them again sometime soon. Besides, they probably have to work soon. It’s better that they don’t fall asleep on the job.”

Klaus considers the thought for a moment, then shrugs. “I suppose you’re right,” they huff. “Who else is going to scrape me off the ground after my next bender?”

“That doesn’t have to happen at all.”

“When you get tormented by dead people all the time, then you can tell me how to live my life. Till then, lets get breakfast.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I know I said I was on break, and I was. I didn't mean to not write anything, I just got aught up reading instead. Whoops. Life is like that I guess. On another note guess who wrote this chapter instead of doing homework!? Mee! Ah well. Late nights are my shit anyway and I'm going to order pizza. College life. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support! I appreciate it! I love you all! Keep sending comments and leaving kudos if you wanna see more! If not, then don't! Ah well! Thanks! 
> 
> Stay in school kiddos! Love you all!!


	8. Encounter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that some of the paragraphs won't space right so please forgive.

Four days go by before Jace makes another appearance. As always, it doesn’t happen because they want it to, but it happens. Klaus just wishes it was under happier circumstances. Luckily for them, they’re high. Everything feels a bit happier right now.  

A bicycle accident that would have been a hit and run if Klaus hadn’t blew out the car’s tire with a broken bottle. They did what they assumed to be basic first aid, straightening and supporting the neck with their jacket while assessing the damage, then called 911. Of course they weren’t just going to leave the helpless lady on the street while the stupid soccer mom swears violently at them because of her tire. So they stowed their drugs and booze in a nearby bush and they’re currently trying to remain calm as they wait for assistance and attempting to keep the injured lady awake and calm and focused. 

Ten minutes go by before sirens are heard and eleven minutes pass before the ambulance arrives. By this time a crowd has gathered, both concerned living and a few dead, and the EMTs have to firmly but kindly instruct everyone to clear a path and give them space. 

Even through the chaos and confusion, Klaus recognized an oh too familiar voice and beams up once Jace squats down beside the woman. “We have  _ got  _ to stop meeting like this,” they say, earning a quick glance from Jace before returning to the injured woman. Klaus continuously cards their fingers through her startlingly sticky hair throughout the entire endeavour to keep her focused and calm, and they don’t stop when Jace arrives. “I’m starting to think you only like me for my tragedies.” 

Jace rolls -- a quick glance for a pronoun necklace, which is tucked into their shirt and prevents Klaus from seeing it -- their eyes before switching to professionalism. “What happened here?” 

Klaus straightens and clears their throat in mock professionalism. “Well,” they start, deepening their voice dramatically and shifting side-to-side with each word, “from what I saw, the soccer mom with the bowl cut was about to be late for her dick appointment-” 

Jace’s hand moves and clamps around Klaus’ wrist firmly. “Enough,” they order, dropping their voice to a near whisper as they practically growl the words. “Klaus I can smell the heroin in your sweat, but I need you to keep you shit together or this lady is going to be in trouble.” They quickly release Klaus’ wrist and returns to the woman. “You’re going to be alright, sweetie.” Back to professionalism. “Can you tell me your name hun?” Back to Klaus. “Now what happened?”

The sternness in Jace’s tone startles Klaus, and the drugs in their system aren’t helping anything. Nevertheless, they clear their throat and try to at least act sober. “The dark-haired lady hit this lady with her car,” they explain slowly, still running their fingers through the latter woman’s hair. “The car lady tried to run away, but I stabbed her  _ tire  _ with a BoTtLE.” The last word breaks off into a wheezy laugh and Klaus has to cough to reign themself in. A quick glare from Jace causes them to go stoic pretty quick. “Anyway, this one was riding a bike and she flew about five yards before landing.” 

“Could you tell how fast the car was going when she got hit?” Jace asks, pressing around her ribs as gently for any signs of trauma. “Did you see the actual impact?”

Klaus shakes their head. “I couldn’t tell how fast the car was going,” they admit. “But I did see the impact. It was brutal.”   


Jace makes a sound of disapproval as the woman whines in pain. “Don’t say that in front of her,” they instruct softly. “Jeanie is going to be fine. That’s all that matters.” They flick their attention to their partner as he talks to the angry woman at her car. “She seems like a delight,” they mumble quickly. “Hey, Trent, can I get a neck brace and a back brace?” 

“Got it,” Trent replies, then turns and hurries back to the truck to retrieve the needed items. 

Jace nods and smiles down at Jeanie. “Hey, sweetheart.” Klaus is almost stunned at the softness in Jace’s tone, but keeps it in check and keeps running their fingers through Jeanie’s hair. “I know it hurts and I know it sucks. But I’m going to need to move you to get you in a brace, ok? Don’t nod. Can you blink for me? One for yes, two for no.” They receive a blink in response and Jace’s smile widens. “Great.” They turn their attention up to Klaus. “I’m going to need you to step back some so Trent can get in here and help me.” 

Klaus nods slowly and moves just as sluggishly when Trent asks them to move. They’re in a daze as the EMTs move with a professional speed and efficiency while managing to remain calm. Jeanie cries out quietly when she’s moved and Jace is quick with the calm, soothing coos as they strap her in and lift her to the waiting stretcher. Once she’s loaded up, Jace calls a quick ‘hold up’ to Trent before moving to stand in front of Klaus. “Where are you going if I leave you here?”    
A thoughtful hum before a lopsided smile and a shrug. “Who the fuck knows,” Klaus offers lazily. “I’m sleepy. Maybe I’ll go find a place to sleep.” 

“And where would that be?”

Another shrug. “Who knows.”

Jace chews the inside of their cheek before huffing through their nose. “Get in the truck,” they instruct, grabbing Klaus’ arm and pulling them forward. “Call Diego. Have him take you back to his house or something. When was the last time you showered?” 

Klaus can hardly focus on the words Jace is saying because they’re moving too fast. Then they’re in the truck and Jace is driving. When did that happen? “Hey, hey, hey,” Klaus mumbles, hand fumbling for the door handle as Jace rounds a corner and turns on the lights and siren. “I left. . .something back there.” 

“I can’t turn around,” Jace replies, reaching over and grabbing Klaus’ arm. “Chill out.” 

“Jace is right, Klaus,” Ben says, frowning down in confusion as Jace reaches through him to reach Klaus. “You need to calm down.” 

Klaus snorts happily and a few giggles bubble up. “I am calm,” they laugh quietly. “But I’m also concerned about the fifty dollars worth of pills I left in a bush at the accident scene.” 

Jace tightens their hold on Klaus’ arm. “Don’t say that,” they instruct. “I don’t want to hear that. And stop trying to get out. I’m going fifty. You’ll kill yourself.” 

Another round of happy giggles and Klaus shakes their head. “I sure hope so.” 

“Shut up,” Jace instructs, their tone sterner than before and almost angry. “Just stop talking.” 

The rest of the trip goes like that. Quiet. Jace holding Klaus in place. Klaus rolling in and out of focus. Ben constantly shifting between standing between Jace and Klaus and sitting in the back with Trent and Jeanie. He keeps giving updates, positive ones thankfully, which Klaus can hardly focus on. All they know is they want a nap. 

They pull into the emergency bay of the hospital and the engine is killed. Jace unhooks their seatbelt and turns to Klaus. “Stay in the truck. I’ll be right back.”

Klaus offers a half-hearted nod against the glass. They don’t have the strength or the energy to attempt anything more. Jace pats their shoulder a couple times and rubs the area, then they’re gone and Klaus is alone. Well, mostly alone. Ben’s still there. 

“Jeanie’s ok,” Ben says happily. “You did good. I’m honestly surprised you could even make sense of up and down since you’ve been high for the past three days straight.” 

Klaus rolls their eyes and lets their head roll to the side to face him. “I have not been high for three days straight,” they argue. “I’ve been drunk too.” 

“That’s not something to be proud of,” Ben mumbles. His gaze flicks to the window and then nudges Klaus’ shoulder. “Yo, sit up. Jace is coming back.”    
Klaus doesn’t move, but lulls their head in Jace’s direction when they tap on the glass. Jace motions for Klaus to move, but Klaus only smiles and mimics the action without moving away. After twenty more seconds, Jace slumps and opens the door. Klaus nearly spills out of the car had Jace not supported them when they slumped. “Look, you bum,” they say, grabbing Klaus under their arms and lifting them to their feet. Klaus is almost surprised at the display, but they’re too high to care. “I called Diego. He’s on the way to get you and said he’ll be here before we’re done cleaning the truck.” 

“FANtasTIC,” Klaus sings, allowing themself to be lifted and guided to the chair beside the emergency entrance door. “Maybe  _ he _ can take me to get my stuff from the bush.”

A tired sigh through Jace’s nose and they set Klaus on the chair. “Please stop saying that,” they request quietly, crouching down in front of Klaus but failing to hold eye contact. “I’ve been clean for almost seven months now and I normally don’t care about the stuff that you talk about. But right now I’m really stressed and that’s what brings the craving back most days. It’s hard to remain sober when you smell like dope and keep talking about drugs while I’m under stress.” They finally look up and Klaus temporarily sobered by the plea in their eyes. “Can you keep quiet about it? Please? Just this once.” 

The two maintain eye contact for a moment before Klaus closes their eyes and nods. “I’m sorry,” they say quietly. “I’ll stop.”    
Jace pats Klaus’ knee and stands, moving their hand to pat Klaus’ shoulder, then their face gently, then they’re gone. And Klaus suddenly feels alone. Yes, Ben is around, but the sorrow in Jace’s eyes made them feel small. Hollow. They need to get high. They don’t want to feel bad for making sobriety hard for Jace. They-    
A bottle of water is pressed into their hands and Klaus jumps, their attention snapping up to lock eyes with a smiling Trent. “You look tired, man,” he says. How can he sound so happy when the night started out so grim? “Where’d Jace scrape you up?” 

Another lopsided smirk dances on Klaus’ mouth and they sit up straighter. “We’re fuck buddies,” they joke. “They haven’t told you about me?” 

“Jace doesn’t talk about their personal life a lot,” Trent says, cracking open the top of his own water bottle and taking a deep drink. “The most I got outta them at one time is the fact that they have plants and they served.” 

That catches Klaus’ attention and they raise an eyebrow. They knew something felt familiar about their mannerisms and vibe, but they couldn’t put their finger on it, mainly cause of drugs. But finding out they served. . . Wait? 

“Served as in jail time?” Klaus asks, shifting to sit up straighter and lean in expectantly. “Or served as in military time?” In Klaus’ case, either one would be familiar to them.

“Military time,” Trent clarifies. “They only told me cause they had a flashback during a call and almost flipped out on the building manager who called us.” 

Klaus leans back with a huff. “Shit, man,” they mumble. “I didn’t know.” 

Trent laughs and shakes his head. “Of course you didn’t,” he says. “They only say anything when it becomes relevant.” 

Looking back on the past few weeks they’ve had with their family, Klaus laughs and shakes their head. “I’m pretty sure that’s how  _ all _ important things come up?”

“Ain’t that the truth.” 

Jace’s head appears around the ambulance doors before Klaus can respond. “Hey, jackass!” they call, but there’s no malice in their tone. “Come help clean instead of shooting the shit.” 

Another happy laugh from Trent and he claps a gentle hand around Klaus’ shoulders. “Coming from the one who just stood around for ten minutes to smoke.” 

“After we got the patient in, and I cleared the stretcher, and started mopping. Now you finish your half.” 

“I’m keeping out guest company!”

“I don’t know when you two got all buddy-buddy but it’s concerning. I don’t care about you guys being friends, but be friends when you’re off the clock. It’s Saturday and it’s early. Shits bound to hit the fan.” They lock eyes with Klaus and points sternly. “Don’t be one of the splatters. Go to home when Diego gets here. Go to bed. If you call me again tonight, I’m going to murder you on sight. Capiche?” 

Klaus wants to argue just for something to do, but Diego’s call rolls up before they can. He stops behind the ambulance and doesn’t kill the engine before stepping out and making a beeline to Jace. “You said you had Klaus at the hospital?” 

The concern in his voice almost makes Klaus cry. Yes, they know Diego is probably the one who cares about their well-being the most in the family. But to hear it so clearly when he doesn’t think Klaus can hear makes them feel something. 

“Klaus is fine,” Jace says, nodding their head in Klaus’ direction for emphasis. “I could’ve sworn I mentioned that.” 

“You did,” Diego confirms, turning his attention to Klaus and striding over. “I just thought you said that so I wouldn’t freak out.” 

Trent laughs again as Diego reaches him and Klaus and shakes his head. “Jace isn’t that type of person,” he assures. “If something happened, they would tell you straight up.” Another bark of laughter. “Shit, I’m pretty sure their straight  _ talk  _ is the only straight thing about them.”    
Klaus returns the laughter and reaches up and grabs Trent’s elbow. “I’m the exact same way!” 

They share an excited laugh and Diego rolls his eyes, looking over as Jace slides up beside him. “Is this normal?”    


“Trent is the more personable one of us,” Jace admits with a shrug. “He keeps everyone calm and can make almost anyone smile.” 

“I’m sure you make people smile.” 

“I calm people down, but people don’t normally smile when I’m around.” 

“I mean, you make me smile.” Jace raises an eyebrow and Klaus can see the tapes rewind in Diego’s mind right before his face lights up red. “I-I mean yo-ou ma-make me and-and Klaus smile,” he stammers out. “You’re-re a nice person a-a-after all.” 

Klaus laughs loudly and claps their hands together, using Trent for support and not surprised to find him laughing just as hard. “Oh my  _ god _ , D!” they cry. “You act like you’ve never talked to Jace before!” 

“Sh-shut the f-fuck up,” Diego bites half-heartedly. “And just whe-where have you been f-for the past wee-week? Everyone was worried.” 

“I’m worried too,” Klaus agrees, rising to their feet and sashaying over to poke Diego in the chest. “You‘ve got no game. I mean, come on, yes Jace is hot. But it’s just Jace! In their  _ work clothes  _ nonetheless!” They whirl to Jace and points. “That does show dedication, though. Being attracted to you when you’re in uniform.” Back to Diego. “THen AgAiN, you do have some  _ weird _ kinks I suppose.” 

Trent snorts out another laugh. Diego goes redder. Jace huffs and pinches the bridge of their nose. “Take them home,” the instruct tiredly. “Get them something to eat and put them to bed.” They slap Diego lightly with the back of their hand, then turns back to the ambulance. “Let’s go Trent. We got work to do.” 

Klaus waves cheerfully as they watch Jace and Trent make their way back to the truck, then calls out happy farewells as they drive away. Diego huffs and shakes his head as he turns and starts back for his car. “You hea-heard them,” he says, trying and failing to steady his emotions again. “Let’s g-go.” 

“But they also said get me something to eat!” Klaus reminds happily, skipping behind Diego and sliding in the passenger seat. “So we should do that first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEllo! I know I haven't updated in a second, but I've been busy. I also wrote this chapter and a whole new fic instead of my history exam. Whoops? It'll get done. It's fine
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the patience! Please keep reviewing and leaving kudos and sticking around when I've been on a short hiatus? Was it a hiatus? IDK whatever. I'm here now! Whoo! 
> 
> Thanks guys! Keep on rocking!


	9. Encounter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words can not describe the sorrow I feel in not getting this out earlier

“Yeah, they’re here.” 

Klaus could groan at the way Diego’s voice grinds in their ear, but they let it go in favor of rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. After Diego picked them up from the hospital, he took them back to his gym space and let them crash. They don’t know how long it’s been, nor do they care. They just know that the longer they sleep, the longer the spirits leave them alone. They can’t remember the last time they’ve been sober this long and they’re not ready to face the consequences just yet. 

“They’re still asleep,” Diego goes on quietly. “Not yet. I’ll try to keep an eye on them. . . Yeah I’m sure they’ll be ok with it. They seemed pretty annoyed that you couldn’t make it the last time we made plans-” 

And just like that, the exhaustion is wiped away and Klaus bolts upright on the bed. “Is that Jace?” they ask. Diego starts harshly and reaches for one of his knives, but Klaus ignores it in favor of reaching for the phone. “Gimme that. I have some words for this bitch.” 

Diego steadies himself and rolls his eyes before obliging and tossing over his phone. “You almost got stabbed.” 

Klaus catches it and grins. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Then they lift the phone to their ear. “You bitch.” 

“Thanks for that,” Jace says through a deep yawn. “The first thing I wanted this afternoon was to be insulted by the person I called to check up on. You’re wonderful. You’re doing God’s work.” 

“I fucking hope not. Me and God don’t get along.” 

“Sounds about right. Anyway, I’m glad you’re doing alright. You seemed pretty out of it last time I saw you.” 

“Just for conversation’s sake, how long ago was that?” 

  
Jace hums into the receiver for a moment. “Looks like about two and a half days.” 

Klaus raises an eyebrow in Diego’s direction. “I’ve been asleep for two and a half days?”

Diego shrugs. “First time I’ve seen you so calm in a while. I wasn’t gonna ruin it.” 

“You did seem out of it,” Jace chimes from the phone. “Besides, I’ve slept a lot longer in my time. Two days isn’t that bad.” 

Klaus rolls their eyes. They, too, have been asleep for longer periods of time in the past, but it’s not something they want to talk about right now. “Whatever. I want food. Do you wanna meet up for breakfast, or are you going to ditch out like last time.” 

“I’ve been busy,” Jace defends. “I worked a double and I had to get all my bills and shit taken care of. Plus it’s been a while since I cleaned the house so I had to do that.”

“It sounds like you’ve been awake for longer than I’ve been sleeping. Which, in my PrOfeSSIONAL  _ opinion _ , doesn’t sound healthy.”

“I might have blacked out here and there.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be all about keeping everyone safe and healthy? That doesn’t sound safe OR healthy.”

“I’m not everyone. Are we going to eat or not?” 

“Yes! I’m starving.”

“Great. I’ll meet you at the breakfast place in ten. Later.” 

  
“Bye bitch.” 

The lines are disconnected and Klaus tosses Diego’s phone back. “You know they’re going to kill you one day,” he says as he catches his phone again.    


Klaus grins and floats off the bed to stand on the floor and stretch. “They wouldn’t put so much time into making sure I’m ok if they were just going to kill me,” they counter. “AnYwHO, Jace said to meet at the breakfast place in ten.” 

Diego nods and moves to the dresser beside the bed. “You two and your breakfast food,” he says tiredly. “There are more things to eat in the world beside breakfast you know.”   


“Breakfast food is the best food,” Klaus defends, sitting on the bed and reaching for the shoes they tucked underneath. They won’t worry about clothes right now, but they do make a note to shower and change soon. They’ve been in the clothes RJ gave them since they last time they were together and they’re starting to smell funny. Or they do already. Klaus can’t tell. “Besides, you know I’m always a slut for breakfast food.” 

Diego pauses in the middle of reaching for his wallet, then shakes his head and continues moving. “I’m not going to respond,” he mumbles. Klaus guesses he meant to keep it to himself with the volume he used and they smile at the fact they heard it anyway. “I refuse to respond.” 

“For someone who doesn’t want to respond, you sure are saying a lot,” Klaus teases, tugging on their slide on shoes and standing again. “Seems pretty counterintuitive brother dear.” 

“Whatever. Allison called to check up on us too. Mainly you since you can’t be bothered to keep your phone charged before you pull a disappearing act.”

“It’s hard to keep a charge when you don’t have anywhere to charge up.” 

“You know you can always-”

Klaus interrupts with a noncommittal grunt and a wave of their hand. “You make the same offer almost every time we hang out,” they remind. “I know I can stay here if I want. Thing is-”

This time Diego interrupts. “There is no  _ thing _ , Klaus,” he says firmly. “It would be easier on everybody if you just picked one spot and stayed still instead of wandering around on the street getting high. Especially with the current shit storm brewing.” 

The sternness in his voice almost kills Klaus’ mood. Almost. The only reason why it is an almost is the fact that they tuned out the last half of the rant in favor of staring at the new guest looming over Diego’s shoulder. Judging by the bruising on her face and chest, Klaus guesses she died during a particularly vicious fight and is upset about it. Not the angry upset they usually deals with, no. This is the sad upset that’s harder to deal with. Klaus hates it when people get sad because they can’t deal with their own sadness. Why do the ghost think they can handle everyone else’s?

“Fuck,” they mumble to themselves as one spirit turns to three then six. Then the chorus starts. “No, no, no, no, no.” Diego freezes mid-rant as Klaus’ hands move to cover their ears. It doesn’t help and the voices get louder. “Please shut up.”

“Klaus?”

Klaus can barely distinguish their brother’s voice from the spirits and they don’t really care at this point. The last thing they need right now is Diego’s inability to help piled on top of their rising anxiety and the building crescendo of ghost voices. So they leave, blindly shoving past Diego and weaving around the ghosts while quietly promising to be back soon on their way out. Diego’s voice is lost in the mixture of everything as he calls for them to stop. They’re out the door and around the corner before Diego has a chance to follow. 

Drugs. They need drugs. Or alcohol. Something. Anything.  _ Anything. _ Lucky for them, a miracle some may say, they know a ‘friend’ who hangs around not too far from where Diego lives. All they have to do is walk. 

 

########

  
Two hours pass before Diego decides to turn on his police scanner. He doesn’t have a choice. Klaus hasn’t come back yet despite their promise to do so and Diego can’t find him-- 

Them, Diego remembers. He mostly got it but slips when he panics. 

Diego can’t find them in all his time of searching. Yes he went after Klaus as soon as they left, but Klaus was trained just like he was in childhood. When they want to disappear, they can. He’s checked most of Klaus’ frequents and put out as many feelers as he could, all of which coming up empty. He knows Klaus kept secrets and he knows most of them pertain to where they typically get their drugs from. He was just hoping he would have at least accidently stumbled across them while looking in their frequents. Now he doesn’t know what to do. 

Now, two hours and some change later, Diego doesn’t have a choice but to turn on his police radio and listen. Half of him hopes this will be another fruitless endeavour and nothing will happen, the other hopes he’ll pick up a lead. He just prays that the lead doesn’t lead him to the morgue. He can handle a police station or hospital, he’s picked up Klaus from both plenty of times in the past. He just knows he can’t handle hearing of an OD that leads to the morgue. His nerves pique just thinking about it. Klaus can hit some dark spots, but would they really-- 

He nearly crashes his car when his phone rings and he doesn’t even bother checking the caller ID before answering and putting it on speaker. “Klaus?” 

“No?” Jace’s tone is a mixture of confusion and annoyance that only adds to the anxiousness working in Diego’s core. “I’m going to assume that’s the reason you two didn’t show up for lunch though.”

Diego nods and makes a turn. This alley is a known drug hotspot, he just doesn’t know if he wants to find his sibling here or not. “H- They ran off a couple hours ago and I can’t find them. I’ve checked most of the drug dens I know they go to and I’ve looked in a few smaller ones, but it’s like they dropped off the face of the planet.” 

“Did something happen?” 

Something happens in the background of Jace’s line, but Diego ignores it to listen when his radio crackles to life. Just a traffic accident. “I think the ghosts started acting up,” he says as he attempts to calm his nerves. “They looked scared.” 

Another something on Jace’s end, then the sound of an engine switching on. “Alright,” Jace says. “I’ll check a few places I know and I’ll call if I find anything.” 

Diego shoots a curious look to his phone. “How do you know drug dens?” 

“Long story. Look, I’ll call you in a bit, kay?” 

And the call is over, leaving Diego with the sound of the police radio as company. He hates it. It’s times like these that make him wish he didn’t care so much. He wishes he could just seperate himself from his family like he did before. 

Ok. That part is a lie. Even when he was distant from his family, he always kept an eye and an ear out for Klaus. He had to. No one else was, even when they were younger. 

His phone rings again and he puts it on speaker again. “Klaus?”

“I found them.” 

The relief that hits is like a punch to the gut. Diego pulls over and turns the radio off just as a public indecency call comes on. “Where?” 

Jace grunts and mutters something before returning to the phone. “Again, it’s a long story,” they say quickly. “Meet at my house in twenty minutes and we can talk.”

  
Diego makes a quick check before pulling a possibly illegal U-turn in the middle of the road. “On my way.” 

“Oh. And you can’t get mad.” 

  
Diego raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

  
A pause. “Just. . . Don’t get mad. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

The line is cut again and Diego is left in silence. A quick glance to the clock lets him know he’s been driving in a haze for thirty minutes before Jace called back. There’s n o time to be grateful for his ability to drive without getting in an accident. He’s an hour away from Jace’s house and they agreed on a thirty minute meet-up. He needs to hurry.

Thanks to back alleys and vigilante shortcuts, Diego makes the trip in twenty minutes pulling to a stop in front of the apartment just as Jace hauls Klaus out of their car. Jace looks up just as Diego’s engine cuts and he reads the swear off their lips. 

Correction, off their bloodied lips. Their face, shirt, and Klaus’ face and bare torso -- they were wearing a shirt when they left -- are all splattered and stained with blood. Jace said not to get mad, but he fails instantly. “What the fuck!?”

Klaus cracks an eye open and a lazily, lopsided grin splits their face as Jace supports their entire weight from under their armpits. “Diii Eggo!” they sing, barely mustering the strength to straighten and flop forward in Diego’s arms just as Diego enters arm’s length. “How are ya, brother? HeY! Are we still going for food?” 

  
“Shut up.” Dego snaps his attention to Jace as they -- she -- uses the back of her hand to wipe some blood from her eyes. “What the fuck happened?”

Jace squints and frowns at the deep crimson that stains the back of her hand. “Fight,” she says in a tone that’s almost as cold as the one Diego himself uses. “Klaus is fine, don’t worry. They just caught the splatter when a guy pulled out a knife.” Diego opens his mouth again but Jace cuts him off before he can speak. “Look, I swear I’ll fill you in ASAP, but we can not stand out here. Let’s get Klaus inside and you can clean them up while I get some stitches. Ok?”

Diego wants to say ok and move on, but what comes out is “Why do you need stitches?”

Jace rolls her eyes and moves to grab Klaus under their armpits again. “Come on.” 

It doesn’t take too long to get Klaus inside and they collapse on the couch as soon as they’re able, startling Diego for a moment before Jace assures him that that’s common in junkies. She then gives Diego a bowl of water and a rag and instructs him on how to take care of Klaus while she takes care of herself. She doesn’t let him respond before disappearing up the stairs. 

Thirty minutes later, Klaus is clean and snoring soundly when Jace makes her reappearance, a line of neat stitches above her blackened right eye. Diego watches her move from his spot in the chair beside the window and almost jumps up when he sees her. “Ok,” she says, trailing around the couch and taking a seat on the floor beside Klaus’ head. “You probably have a lot of questions and some concerns.”

Diego can’t help the amused snort that pushes from his core. “That’s the understatement of the year.” 

There’s a hint of amusement under the annoyance that shines in Jace’s eyes as she keeps talking. “Please don’t say anything ‘till I finish the story. If you still have questions then you can ask, but it’s a pretty straightforward story.” Diego nods and Jace returns it before starting. 

“Klaus wasn’t too far away from that weird little boxing gym place a few miles away from here. There’s a pretty major drug den there and it’s a miracle the police haven’t found it yet. Whatever, I get there, right, and Klaus is strung out of their mind trying to help this lady who OD’d and they’re saying how Ben told them to give her the naloxone I gave them and they’re freaking out that it’s not working. Which it did, by the way, they just don’t know what they’re looking for. Anyway, so now I’m dealing with this unconscious lady and Klaus who’s losing their fucking mind from what I’m assuming is a bad batch or something, I don’t know, they were supposed to be calmer on heroin, I don’t know. 

“Ok, we decided we can’t leave this lady there cause she would one hundred percent die if we did. So we -- and by we I mean I because Klaus is fucking useless when they’re high -- get her up and are trying to get her out to the car, but these other fuck heads think we’re trying to kidnap her and get all upset and angry, which freaks Klaus out more and they start trying to fight everyone. Again, I’m thinking bad batch or something. I start trying to explain how we’re trying to save the lady’s life but they’re not having it. One of them pulls out a knife and Klaus starts fucking laughing, then things get fast and hazy, I think someone stabs someone else, Klaus bolts, I get the lady in the car, Klaus turns up and we leave. I dropped the lady off at the hospital just before we get here and that’s when Klaus started crashing. Now we’re here.” 

Diego nods along through the whole story and manages to remain silent through the end. Once Jace finishes, he raises a finger. “Why didn’t you just grab Klaus and leave?”

“Cause I’m an EMT. It’s literally my job to save people when I can.” 

“Makes sense. Next question, how did you manage to get the lady out while being attacked. I’ve seen people panic over way less in the past. Junkies with knives seems like a pretty stressful situation.”

Jace inhales deeply and nods slowly in confirmation. “I was a combat medic a few years back,” she says slowly. She quickly becomes very interested in picking the clear polish from her finger nails and Diego doesn’t say anything to break her concentration. “I can’t tell you where because it’s classified, but trust me, that was way more stressful than a wired up junkie with a knife anyday. Besides, I forgot to mention this because you seemed pretty stressed already, but I ended up taking a couple of them to the hospital with us after the fight.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“I fucked him up pretty bad during the fight and felt kinda bad. Besides, as an EMT--” 

Diego waves a hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, requirement and whatnot. Are you alright? That cut looks pretty nasty.” 

Jace shrugs and rests her head against the couch. “I’ve been through worse. This is just pain. I can handle pain.” 

  
The statement cause Diego to pause for a second before he asks another question. “How do you know about the drug den when the police don’t? Those people don’t seem to want help if they aren’t calling things in.” 

Jace inhales again and chews the inside of her lip. “That’s. . .a long story.” 

Klaus releases a few bubbly giggles before lifting their head ever so slowly and grinning lazily at the two. “It’s reeeeeeaaally not,” they start happily. “Jace-y here used to be as big a junkie as _ I am. _ ” Jace freezes and Diego blinks in surprise. Klaus laughs loudly and almost rolls off the couch had Jace not moved an arm and supported them. “Don’t look so ShocKED, D. Our family attracts tragedy,  _ remember _ ?” There’s a pause before Klaus turns their head toward the back of the couch. “Shut it, Ben. Diego was going to figure it out eventually.”

Diego flicks his gaze to Jace, who seems to resign herself to the fate she’s been thrown into. “They’re right,” she says. Once again, she finds herself increasingly interested in something besides Diego or the conversation they’re having. “I used to use back in the day. Needed something strong after combat to keep everything quiet. So I had to know where to go when things got tough. Klaus seems to be in a tough spot all the time, so I figured. . .”

Diego knows he shouldn’t say anything upsetting or anything that makes it sound like he’s upset. It is her business after all. She should have been able to tell him when she was ready, not just because his sibling decided to blurt it out. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t deal with druggies all the time anyway, and Jace seems to have recovered well enough. What’s the big deal?

“Well, you have good instincts,” he says, managing to catch and hold Jace’s attention again. “Thanks for taking care of them when I couldn’t.” 

Jace studies Diego’s face carefully and Diego lets her. He knows it’s similar to how he did before. Jace just needs to come to her own conclusions about things. Apparently she must come to a positive one because she relaxes and nods a couple times. “Maybe we should keep them on a leash,” she teases. “Then we could tie them up in the yard and maybe, just maybe, then we wouldn’t have this problem anymore.” 

  
Diego relaxes as well and barks out a quick laugh. “I doubt it,” he says. “They’ll definitely find another way to fuck with us.”

Klaus lifts a lazy finger and puts more weight on Jace. “I would lOvE to be in a leash right now,” they sing. “Leashes are so FUCKING hot. Pfft, I bet Diego would know that, right? You and lady cop had some good times in leashes, right?” 

Diego’s face heats up and Jace smirks and raises a curious eyebrow. “You know, somehow despite all the leather and shit, I never would have thought of you as a BDSM guy.”

“RIGht!” Klaus says, adding even more weight to what Jace is already supporting to motion to Diego. “He’s a total fucking softie, right!?” 

Jace hums and shoves Klaus back onto the couch. “I wouldn’t say soft. . .Well, actually. . .” 

Klaus explodes into howling, drug-fueled laughter as Diego attempts to stutter out a reply, promptly ignoring Jace’s attempts at silencing swats to the arm. “Sh-shut u-u-up,” Diego finally manages, only adding to his embarrassment when Jace raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m no-not sof-so-soft.”

“That’s SO dEbAtAbLe!” Klaus howls, earning a rougher arm slap from Jace in response. ”Ow-ch!”

“I’m going to take a nap,” Jace announces, using Klaus’ arm as support to push herself up. “Feel free to stay as long as you want, just don’t fuck with the neighbors.” She makes her way to the stairs and pauses at the bottom to point at Diego. “You’re in charge.” A teasing light dances in her eyes and she smiles suggestively. “You like taking charge, right?” 

Diego’s face goes red again and Klaus rolls off the couch with their laughter. Jace winks and turns back to the stairs and heads up, leaving Diego stammering for a response and Klaus crying with laughter. “Dude,” Klaus says, reaching over as best they can in Diego’s direction but not touching anything. “If you two don’t date, I’m going to be  _ highly  _ upset.” 

“Sh-sh-sh-shut u-up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I want to die. Life's been rough and I've lacked motivation for. . .life. 
> 
> I'm on break from college now, so if all goes well, I should be on a semi-regular posting schedule. If not, just know I'm actively hating life and am trying my best. Thanks for your patience and I hope you stick around for more. I love you all. Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this. It may motivate me to post faster.


	10. Encounter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's it going?

Waking up half-sober isn’t unusual for Klaus. That feeling of tilting dangerously over the edge of euphoria without actually falling while simultaneously fighting off a headache and the pre-withdrawal nausea is a pretty common occurrence. The only real strangeness in their current situation is the fact their face is buried in a soft pillow instead of the mildew infested hardwood floor they were on before they blacked out. That mixed with the soft voices floating from somewhere behind them must mean they’re back at Jace’s house. 

“Oh good, you’re alive.” 

That voice is familiar. So is the tone he uses. Klaus barely finds the strength to peel open an eye to see Ben sitting on the floor in front of them, his eyes flicking between Klaus and the source of the voices behind them. “I knew you weren’t dead,” he clarifies. “We didn’t lose the connection. Diego and Jace knew that too. I think they’re more annoyed than anything.”

Of course they’re annoyed. Everyone gets annoyed when Klaus gets high or drunk. That’s another pretty common occurrence, but no one typically finds out about their high until after. Plus they made sure to hit a den that they don’t frequent and is only known by a few choice buyers. So how did they end up here? Diego wouldn’t have known about it since it doesn’t come over the police radio. Does that mean. . .

“Jace almost relapsed because of you,” Ben states, confirming Klaus’ suspicions but doing nothing more than that. They’re still buzzed, so their ability to care about things has been softened. “The dealer in charge of the den knew her and offered her a free tab of ecstasy or something. It took her a bit too long to say no you know. All because of the stress you put her and Diego through trying to find you.”

“Shut up.” The statement doesn’t hold nearly the amount of bite Klaus was going for and is too slurred to be taken seriously. However, it does succeed in quieting the conversation happening behind them. “I’m too high to be asked to give a fuck about things.”

“Sounds like they’re up.” That’s Jace. 

“Sounds like it.” Diego. “Are they going to be hungry?”

“Probably not. They’re probably going to be a tad high and nauseous since they’ve only been asleep for a few hours. The drugs are more than likely still in their system.”

All of which is true. Klaus just doesn’t like how they’re talking about them like they’re not even here. “I can hear you, you know,” they call, lifting their lead-made arm and grabbing the back of the couch. Turns out moving is a lot harder than they originally anticipated and it takes about two minutes to pull  themself to a sit without throwing up. By the time they’re up and facing the back, Jace is chewing on -- fuck what pronouns did Ben just use? Her? Yeah. -- her cheek to keep from smiling while Diego raises an ‘are you serious’ eyebrow. “Shut up,” Klaus mumbles. Diego snorts in amusement and Jace rolls her eyes. “I’m sore.”

“I can imagine,” Jace says, then takes a sip from a mug of steaming liquid. “I’ve gotten complaints about that couch ever since I got it.” 

“I for one enjoyed sleeping in the guest bed,” Diego chimes, lifting his own mug in a gesture of cheers. “Wonderful mattress, soft as fuck. Plus the white noise from the fish tanks really make the whole thing.” 

Jace offers her own amused snort before tapping her mug to Diego’s. “A lot of people enjoy that room,” she says.”I’m glad you liked it.” 

Klaus groans in mock and rubs their temples with their fingers. “Could you two stop flirting for two minutes so someone can get me some pain meds? I’m dying here.”

Diego’s face shades pink and he shakes his head. “We’re not flirting,” he says. Klaus can tell he’s fighting back his nervous stutter and smiles in victory. 

Jace raises an eyebrow. “You weren’t? I was.”

The pink on Diego’s face darkens to red and Klaus beams. “Re-rea--” There it is. “I-I-I-- We-- You-y-you--”

Jace winks and turns to Klaus. “There’s two Advil and a cup of water on the coffee table beside you,” she informs. “Those are all you’re allowed.”

Klaus’ gaze floats over then is guided to the table when Ben motions to it. As promised, two little blue pills and a tall glass of water sits on the table, a ring of condensation water on the base forming a watermark on the table as another drop rolls down to add itself to the ranks. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Since they are still sore and still fuzzy, it takes Klaus the same amount of time to take the pills as it took to sit up. The water tastes like heaven -- in a matter of speaking. The real heaven isn’t exactly their cup of tea. They chug it, choke a bit, and end up in a coughing fit that breaks Diego from his stammering fit and causes Jace to snort again. “You aren’t going to die are you?” Ben asks. “Cause I don’t want to deal with you in the afterlife anymore than I already do.”

Klaus wants to tell him to shut up again, but they’re coughing too hard for that. Instead they cough some more and thump their chest with a fist before a pair of hands grab their wrist and hold their hands over their head while a knee is gently pressed to their back to get them to sit up straight. “Open your chest,” Jace instructs. One would think her tone would be a bit more professional dealing with a dying person, but Jace’s tone is more parentally scolding than anything. “You need to get your lungs to expand.”

“My lungs are expanding,” Klaus coughs. “It’s not. . .” And just like that, they’re better. “Oh.” 

“Uh-huh,” Jace says, releasing their wrists and moving their leg to slide her hands in her pants pockets. “Despite the dunk print on my pajama pants, I do know what I’m doing.” 

Diego hums thoughtfully from his spot across the room. “I think the ducks only add to your professionalism.”    
A teasing twinkle shines in Jace’s eyes. “I appreciate that,” she says. “I was just thinking how that leather adds to your ass.” 

Diego’s face, which had just lost some of its redness, lights up once again and the nervous stammer makes a comeback. Klaus explodes into laughter and nearly falls off the couch had Jace not moved a knee to support them again. Jace herself has something of a prideful shine around her, but her face mostly remains neutral save the gleam in her eyes. “I’m gonna smoke,” she says, shoving Klaus fully on the couch and pulling a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. “I’ll take a while with it so you can get your shit together, OK D?” 

Diego attempts to babble out another response and snaps his mouth shut after a few seconds of trying to do so. After a second, he just nods. Jace winks again and turns her attention to Klaus. “Wanna smoke?”

Klaus takes a moment to assess themself and nods. “Yeah, I need a smoke,” they say. They take a minute to haul themself to their feet and accepts the arm Jace offers to stabilize them. “Let’s smoke.”

Jace looks them over with a professional eye, then nods and hands over the pack. “Don’t smoke in my house,” she instructs as she moves to get a better hold on Klaus. “Just hold those.” 

“Will do,” Klaus sings. They let themself be guided to the front door and out onto the front stoop, shoes be damned, before Jace helps them light a cigarette. After a few seconds of silent smoking, Klaus shifts to turn to her and beams. “Seems like you and Diego are hitting it off pretty well.” 

Jace nods as she blows a cloud of smoke from her lips. “You know, I would sure hope so considering how I’ve been trying to flirt with him since we’ve met.”

Klaus almost chokes on their inhale. “What?  _ Ew _ !? Dude that’s my BrOtHeR!”

Jace shrugs. “You’re brother’s hot. Plus he’s doing good things in that leather.”

Klaus fake gags and smacks Jace on the arm multiple times to get her to stop. “That’s  _ disgusting _ !” they cry. “I don’t want to listen to you lUsTiNg after my BROTHER!” 

“I’m not lusting after your brother,” Jace clarifies. “I’d have to experience sexual attraction for that to happen. I just happen to appreciate the aesthetic of a nice ass in some good leather, as one does. And B, you brought him up.”

“Cause I was hoping to tease you both about it. Not discover your sexual fantasies!” 

“Again, no sexual attraction.” 

“Sorry, your crush then.”

“Better. Aren’t we a little old to be calling it a crush?”

“Shut up.” 

They lapse into another moment of silent smoking and examine the passersby on the street. Many of them pass by without noticing either of them, but a few people look one of them over and smile or wiggle their eyebrows suggestively. Klaus will give the occasional wave if the person appeals to their aesthetic, but Jace doesn’t respond. In fact, she doesn’t respond to anything, just staring straight ahead and occasionally lifting her hand to take a drag from her cigarette. Klaus notes the slight tremble in her hand and how she rubs the one without her cigarette on her pants leg. PTSD is a bitch and Klaus can recognize a thousand yard stare from. . .well, a thousand yards away. It doesn’t take much to make one happen.

“Yo,” Klaus says with a quick nudge to her arm. Jace jumps roughly and nearly crushes her cigarette. Klaus mumbles a quick apology before moving forward. “Since we’re all here and ready, why don’t we go out for breakfast now?”

Jace inhales and exhales slowly through her nose, then takes a long, slow drag from her cigarette and nods, turning her head to face forward once again. “Sounds good,” she says. Her eyebrows pull together in careful confusion as she exhales. “Who the fuck?”

Klaus follows Jace’s line of sight and frowns in confusion at the ugly, brown van that pulls in front of her house. Their eyes then widen in shock as the back door slides open and Luthor hauls himself out. “What the fuck!” Klaus shouts, launching themself to their feet and stumbling across the yard. “What are you doing?”

Luthor steps aside and Allison climbs out behind him closely followed by Vanya as Five kills the engine and opens his door. “We wanted to see where you’ve been hiding for the past few days,” Luthor explains. “Five tracked Diego’s phone and we decided to tag along. Plus we wanted to meet this friend of yours anyway so--” 

“That doesn’t give you the  _ right  _ to just StAlK us whenever you want!” Klaus argues. “It’s against my  _ rights _ !” 

“Calm down, Klaus,” Allison says, looking past them at Jace more than likely. “Is that Jace?”

Klaus turns to look over their shoulder as Jace rises to her feet, grinding her cigarette against the wall and dropping it on the ground beside her feet. They can’t see her eyes, but the expression on her face is one waiting for confirmation of a fight. “Yeah, that’s her,” they say, waving her over as a show of good faith. “She’s a bit. . . grouchy at the moment, so forgive her if she has an attitude.” 

Jace hesitates as if debating whether or not to cross the yard then jumps out of her skin when the front door opens. “What the fuck guys?” Diego asks, sliding past Jace and passing a quick apology over his shoulder. “How did you--”

“Five hacked the fucking phones,” Klaus sums with a dramatic hand wave. “Which is a CLEAR violation of HuMaN rIgHts!” 

Five rolls his eyes and slides his hands in his pants pockets. “I think we can all agree that you’ve lost your rights to privacy when you overdosed on meth the third time.” 

“That was years ago.” 

“It still happened.”

Allison steps between the two before the tension can escalate any further and extends a hand in both of their directions. “Hey now,” she cautions. “We don’t want to cause a scene in front of Klaus’ friend do we?” 

Diego rolls his eyes as he reaches the group of siblings forming on the lawn. “Why are you guys even here?” he asks, stopping beside Klaus and folding his arms over his chest. “You could have called if you were concerned.”

Luthor steps forward and mimics Diego’s arm cross. “Would you have answered?” 

“For you, no. For anyone else, maybe.” 

Luthor rolls his eyes. “That’s why we didn’t call.” 

“That doesn’t mean you just show up at someone’s house.” 

“It does if we have reason to believe one of you are in danger.” 

Allison steps away from Klaus and Five to put herself in the closing space between Luthor and Diego. Yes, they are starting to get along better, but they still have their moments. Besides, they’re brothers. They’re going to find a reason to fight. “Calm down,” she warns again. “Look, D. We were just worried. Klaus took off a few days ago and hadn’t said anything to anyone--” 

“So you call someone!” 

“Hey!” All eyes turn to Jace as she makes her way across the yard, half waving at the neighbors that start peeking from their windows. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here and, quite frankly, I don’t give a shit. However, I do have a relatively decent relationship with my neighbors and I don’t want to ruin that for some pent up family drama being acted out on my front yard. If you’re going to argue, go somewhere else. If you’re not, you can come inside for coffee or some shit, but you will  _ not  _ raise your voice above a reasonable volume or so help me GOD, I don’t care what powers you have, I will shove you all down the garbage disposal. Do you understand me?” 

Klaus breaks the tension first by snorting in amusement and strolling over to her side. “I couldn’t have said it better myself,” they laugh. “I’m down for coffee.”

Diego breaks away next, stepping back from Allison and Luthor and taking his spot on Jace’s other side. “I’m cool,” he says, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Are we cool?”

It takes a minute for a silent debate to be settled amongst the remaining siblings before Allison turns and smiles in Jace’s direction. “Coffee would be great, thanks,” she says warmly. “Thank you.” 

Jace doesn’t verbally respond but gives a curt nod of the head that says the same thing. She then turns with Diego and Klaus in tow and make their collective way across the yard as if it were practiced. Five raises an eyebrow as he watches them break apart at the door and go inside. “Do you think they rehearsed that for an intimidation factor?” 

Vanya shakes her head. “Klaus and Diego aren’t one for intimidation,” she reminds, having had nothing to contribute up until this point. It’s hard to break the habit of just following behind everyone when that’s what you’ve been doing for your whole life. She just rolls with everything until a decision is made. “Diego would just strike and Klaus doesn’t like to fight.” 

“What do we think of Jace?” Luthor asks, watching the three move through the open blinds on the front windows. “She has a weird vibe.’ 

“I think it’s just from spending so much time with Klaus,” Five interjects. “No matter. If need be, we can take her out.”

Allison scoffs and passes an incredulous look between her brothers. “Can we not jump to immediate conclusions the first time meeting someone?” she asks, finally breaking away from the group and stomping to the house. “This is why we don’t have any friends. Jesus.” 

Vanya slips around from the back and half-jogs to keep up with Allison. Five and Luthor share an unreadable look before shrugging and making their way inside. “I still say we can take her,” Five mumbles. “She’s small.”

“We’re not killing her,” Luthor replies in the same tone. “But yea, she wouldn’t stand a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I swear I haven't forgotten anything, I'm just living. . .a life right now. It's a lot better than where it was whenever I updated last, that's for sure. But, I still have depression so it's not great sometimes. 
> 
> Anyway, anyone see John Wick? Wasn't it great? I'm thinking of writing fic for that. (Which is just what I need, right? AnOtHER fic I'm probably going to take FOREVER to write, right?)
> 
> Anyway x2. Thanks for your patience my people! I've been reading a lot more which is taking up my writing time. Plus I have a goal to have an original work finished and in the process of being published by the time I get out of college, so I've been on with that too. Plus I have a job and college and just general life to deal with on top of writers' block and my attention span being that of a goldfish and the seven hundred other things I'm writing. I'm trying. I'm sorry, but I sincerely thank you for being patient with me and sticking with me. Imma try to get better. :) Ya'll rock. 
> 
> Please make sure the comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Like most people, I binged the series in one sitting and had to write something immediately. I honestly don't have much planned out in terms of an actual plot, but I have various stops I want to take. 
> 
> If you stick around long enough, we may have a tangible plot before long! 
> 
> Thanks for the read and I hope to see you in the future! Leave a comment and some kudos if you like this!


End file.
